If Vernon was promoted
by JA.AA.PA
Summary: When the Dursleys move to the country after Vernon is promoted, it affects the future in unimaginable ways. Harry/Ginny My Fist Fanfic. Ron, Hermione, Neville Bashing Possible Dumbledore Bashing
1. Bloody Movers

This is my first story so it's probably not very good,

Thank you to anyone who reads this, I apologise for my poor writing,

And a huge Thank you to anyone who reviews

**Chapter One: "Bloody Movers"**

Vernon Dursley sat in his lounge with a smug look on his face; He was a Smart, Respectable Businessman, a Smart Respectable Businessman who had just been promoted. He watched out of the window from his new house in the countryside as the men moved his Piano towards the house. No one in the house could play it, but the important thing to him was that it looked good. He saw them drop it

"Those Bloody Movers", he exclaimed, "you'd think they'd be a bit more careful with other peoples stuff, they'll be paying for that".

"Freak", he shouted angrily into the house, "Get dinner ready".

The young seven your old rushed into the kitchen to start preparing food for his relatives. He was used to it and had learnt to cook quickly. After all, the last time his uncle had beaten him he'd broken an arm.

The boy was called Harry, not that his Uncle ever called him it, and he didn't forget to hide some food in his cupboard while he was doing it. The new house had a huge master bedroom with a bathroom and office for his Aunt and Uncle, two bedrooms and a bathroom just for his cousin Dudley and two Guest bedrooms with en suites but he still slept in the Cupboard under the stairs, which, despite the rest of this house being so huge, was no bigger than his old one.

Harry was just about the only thing which was not "smart" or "respectable" in his relative's lives, and above all else he was not "normal", which according to the way they thought should be punishable by Death. He was a "Freak", he made strange things happen which he couldn't explain, he was like his "weird" and "abnormal" parents who they told him died in a car crash. This was also how they explained the scar on his forehead, which was the worst thing of all as everybody could see it.

Harry served dinner to his relatives and was almost out of the door before Vernon shouted at him. Apparently his Steak was too well done, though Harry knew with the mood he was in tonight if he'd cooked it any less it would be too raw. Fortunately for Harry however his Uncle would not interrupt his dinner to punish him; Dudley cared far too much about meals for his father to do that.

"Freak, come here now", Harry heard his Uncle Bellow and jumped up straight away, he got out of his cupboard and moved as quickly as he could to his Uncles Study, there was definitely no need to make his Uncle even angrier.

Vernon saw the boy as he entered the room; he looked scruffy, as always. Vernon never thought that could be because they never brought him any new clothes, or because the ones they gave him didn't fit. He hit him, across the face, but the "Freak" didn't cry out in pain, he knew better than that.

"That was for your insolence earlier" Vernon said,

He walked over to his desk and picked up what looked like a pot of makeup, and then continued,

"come over here".

Harry move closer and his uncle grabbed his head and tilted it up; Vernon dipped his finger in the pot and then smeared the stuff across Harry's Forehead.

"We couldn't do this before; the neighbours had already seen it",

"but no one knows here, and we can finally hide it" he said,

Harry glanced at the mirror behind the desk and saw what he was expecting, His Scar was now invisible

His uncle continued, "Of course, they'll realise your strange, there's no way we can hide that, but at least we can hide something"

Vernon thrust the pot into Harry's hand and spoke maliciously,

"If you let anyone see that scar boy, they'll be trouble"

..................................................................................................................................................................

Albus Dumbledore watched the house carefully,

"Oh well", he thought "no harm done"

He carefully placed a few protective wards on the house under cover of darkness and turned to walk away,

Happy with the knowledge that the magic he had used the night Voldemort fell would work wherever Harry's Relatives called home,

He left,

Not even thinking for a moment to check whether Harry was all right, he had never bothered to make sure he was happy, or to find out about the beatings.

For Dumbledore all that mattered was that harry survived to fulfil his Destiny, to kill the Dark Lord,

To him Harry was little more than a weapon...

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry lay in his cupboard, not yet asleep,

"He didn't even lock me in", he thought,

"He must have been distracted by the house",

"That's one good thing about it, even is my cupboards no better",

"I'll go hide outside tomorrow",

"Dudley might not bother to find me",

He continued his silent monologue "maybe I'll make a friend here"

"Dudley always scared everybody off before",

"Actually, he'll probably do that here"

"Oh well", and with that he fell asleep

..................................................................................................................................................................

While Harry lay thinking in his cupboard, a young Witch called Ginny lay in her Bed,

Her door was locked and her bright red hair was wet with tears,

"Why do they have to be so mean" she screamed inside her head,

"I hate having brothers",

"Maybe without them I'd be able to go out more and make friends",

"Friends who wouldn't tease me all the time",

She had ran up to her room crying, and then as always, her dad had followed her,

He'd tell her wonderful stories about a beautiful princess called Ginny Weasley, who was always saved by the boy who lived, Harry Potter. Then they'd get married and live happily ever after, and Ginny would forget why she was crying and smile. Except she wasn't happy ever after, because then her dad would go, and she'd remember why she was sad again and cry herself to sleep.

"I wish I had a friend who wasn't my brother", she thought,

And then once more she cried herself to sleep....


	2. An Easy Escape

This is my first story so it's probably not very good,

Thank you to anyone who reads this, I apologise for my poor writing,

And a huge Thank you to anyone who reviews

**Chapter Two: "An Easy Escape"**

Harry woke up early in his dark, gloomy cupboard that morning, as he did every morning. It helped when living with the Dursleys. That way, he could do what he wanted before they woke up, and start getting breakfast ready for when they did.

He got out of his cupboard and walked across to the small downstairs bathroom, it was dark outside, the way he liked it, that meant he had several hours. He brushed his teeth with his useless old toothbrush, not even using toothpaste as he didn't have it, washed his face in the sink and started cleaning the house. There wasn't much to do that morning; Dudley hadn't had much chance to wreck the new house yet.

When he heard people getting up he started cooking breakfast, His Uncle and cousin ate an absolutely massive cooked breakfast every morning, part of the reason they were so fat. Not that harry minded, they ate so much that he could eat some himself before he served it without them noticing.

He put it on the table for them and quickly went outside, luckily his Uncle was quite tired and couldn't be bothered shouting at him.

When he walked out into the garden he realised it was surrounded, by fields, hedges and trees.

"Brilliant" he said happily to himself, "perfect for hiding from Dudley", "if I get far enough away he won't bother coming after me".

He walked over into the bushes and sat down out of sight,

He knew he couldn't get too far away in the morning; they'd want him to cook lunch.

Surprisingly Dudley didn't come looking for him that morning,

He'd gone to "make friends" with kids from the village,

Harry knew what that really meant; He was intimidating anybody smaller than him and forming a small gang of other bully's already.

"Perfect" he thought, "a whole new bunch of people to run away from"

..................................................................................................................................................................

Ginny Weasley woke up in her nice warm bed with the sun shining brightly through the window,

She heard her brother Ron slam his door and run down the stairs,

"It must be time for breakfast" she muttered to herself,

Ron only ever ran if there was food involved,

She got dressed and went down stairs,

"Morning dear" her mum said,

"morning", she replied unenthusiastically, as glanced down at the table to see only Ron still eating, and not much left for her,

He'd eaten all of his breakfast and most of Ginny's,

Not only that he'd eaten all of what Molly Weasley made for him and most of what she'd made for Ginny, and Molly Weasley cooked more than what most people thought of as nice big meals.

Ron finished eating without even acknowledging her presence and went outside, Ginny followed not long after,

As she left the house she saw Ron getting on a Broomstick to join her Brothers playing Quidditch,

"Can I play", she asked hopefully, she loved flying whenever she got the chance, which wasn't often with her brothers around, because they rarely let her join in,

"Course not", Ron sneered, "Girls can't play Quidditch",

And with that he flew off to join his siblings and left her alone,

Then it happened, another magical accident, some king of explosion which destroyed half the broom shed,

She just heard her Mum start to shout as she was running away from the burrow,

It was always her fault somehow, even if she couldn't control it, and then Ron would tease her about being unable to control her magic, though really he was just jealous that she'd performed ten times as much magic as him despite being a year younger, her parents said she must be going to be very powerful when she was older, which made her think about how hopeless Ron must be, Normally she'd be worried about being Nasty, thinking things like that, but Ron picked on her so much that she didn't care

It wasn't fair, Fred and George did stupid things on purpose, but she had accidents and got told off just as much,

Molly watched as she ran away from the house, "oh well", she thought, "she must just be embarrassed after that accident, she'll be back before long", "if only she wouldn't keep blowing the house apart",

..................................................................................................................................................................

It was early afternoon and Harry was sitting in the Garden staying out of trouble,

Or so he thought,

He ducked just in time as the football went straight through the air where his head would have been,

Harry had quick reflexes, another thing you picked up quickly living with the Dursleys,

Dudley was only eight and couldn't kick a ball that hard, but he could kick it hard enough to hurt a seven year old, and he'd had plenty of practice kicking things at Harry, he was even better at throwing though, he threw things at Harry before he could talk, it wasn't surprising that his first word was "mine", when you thought about,

"Get 'im", one of the fat, stupid looking boys that Harry had just noticed behind Dudley shouted,

"It's his first day here and he's already made friends just like him", harry thought as he turned and ran,

"and he's introduced them to his favourite game, Harry Hunting", he mused,

He ducked under a branch and burst through a thin row of hedges; he ran half way across the field in front of them before he looked back and was annoyed to see the boys following him,

He kept on running until he saw a sharp rise in the field ahead of him, it was almost vertical and over a metre high,

If he could climb it he knew Dudley wouldn't put the effort into following him,

But the other boys were close behind and Harry was certain he'd be trapped when for some reason he jumped,

"I'm stupid", he thought, "I'll never make it over",

But somehow despite being so small he did,

and as he fell back down he landed on something suspiciously soft, with flaming red hair,

..................................................................................................................................................................

Ginny Weasley stormed through the fields, it was well past lunchtime and she was getting hungry, she didn't eat like Ron, but she was used to eating her mum's cooking and that meant eating well,

She should probably be going back home, her parents would be worrying,

"Let them worry". She thought angrily,

"Anyway, they'll lecture me for running off as soon as I get back",

She walked on ahead until she was nearly near a steep drop in the field she was walking through,

When suddenly a boy came flying through the air and landed on her,

"You're a wizard" she managed to say as she regained her breath, but her words were muffled by the boy still lying on the top of her,

She heard voices coming from below the drop,

"lets go home", one said,

"Yeah, we can get him when he comes back, I'm starving", said another voice, which harry, now recovering from what had happened recognised as his cousin Dudley,

As he heard them walking away he looked back at the girl he'd landed on,

He got up and said "sorry", "what did you say before",

"I said you're a wizard", she responded happily,

Harry was speechless for a moment and then managed to get out "but I can't be", "anyway, magic isn't real",

"Yes it is", said Ginny, a little bit defensively, but not nastily, "and you just did it"

"When" the boy said, clearly confused,

"You just jumped up a hill twice as big as you", she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"But I didn't mean to" he said, but by now he realised she would have an answer,

"Well you can't control your magic until you get a wand, when you go to Hogwarts",

"Where", he asked,

"Magic School, anyway my names Ginny and I'm a Witch",

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you",

Ginny started to realise she was making a friend, not a brother, but an actual friend,

"I'm guessing you were raised by Muggles then",

"What", Harry was now really confused, but at least Ginny was being nice to him, the only people who normally did that were his teachers, other kids usually stayed away because of Dudley,

"People who can't do magic", she explained,

"Yeah", he said, "My Aunt and Uncle",

"Do you want to play together?", Ginny asked,

"Ok",

The two children played together for the rest of the afternoon as Ginny explained all about the magical world and talked about Hogwarts. By the time they decided to go home it was getting late,

"Do you want to play with me again", Ginny asked Harry hopefully,

She'd never really made friends with anyone but her brothers before and quite liked Harry,

"I'd love to" he replied with a huge smile on his face, "When",

"Tomorrow", she said, "if you want, after Breakfast",

"Sure", he said, "where do you live",

"Not that far away, but I'll come on a broom",

"A real flying broomstick", Harry was amazed,

"Yeah", Ginny said, "bye then",

"bye", Harry said, and then Ginny hugged him and walked away,

As he walked back to the Dursleys he thought about her, he'd made a friend, one that Dudley couldn't scare off; she didn't go to his school or live down the road or anything. He thought about the hug too, He'd never been hugged before, not that he could remember anyway, his parents probably did before they died in a car crash but that was years ago, if the Dursleys ever touched him it was to hit him. He liked it, it was nice,

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Where have you been boy, get our dinner ready, ungrateful child", Vernon kept on shouting at Harry, but Harry didn't care at all, he'd found something very good about the new house, he'd made a friend....


	3. A True Friend

This is my first story so it's probably not very good,

Thank you to anyone who reads this, I apologise for my poor writing,

And a huge Thank you to anyone who reviews

**Chapter Three: "A True Friend"**

Harry Potter walked out into the garden with a huge smile on his face, he'd already cleaned the house this morning, and he didn't have to do lunch as the Dursleys had been invited out somewhere in the village. Even better, they'd taken Dudley with them so that was another thing He didn't have to worry about.

He walked to the bottom of the Garden and went into the field, it was quite early but the sun was already shining brightly on the hot summer's day. It was nearly the end of July, and most seven year olds would have been exited if it was the day before their Birthday. Harry however had hardly thought about it, and why should he, they never did anything to celebrate it. Unlike Dudley's birthdays, which harry dreaded. They meant extra work for him, an even more annoying Dudley and usually, for some reason or other, extra punishments.

He looked up at the sky and couldn't believe what he was seeing, a young girl with bright red hair flying towards him on a broomstick.

His excitement was obvious when she landed near him, but not all of it was because of the broom. Ginny had come all the way here just to see him.

The girl in question jumped off the broom, and held it in one hand as she started talking to Harry,

"Hi",

"Hi, don't people notice you flying",

"Muggles never see anything they don't want to see, the just think they're imagining it", "My dad's obsessed with Muggles, his biggest ambition is to find out how aeroplanes stay up", she said and laughed a little at her last comment,

"Oh, how do you make your broom fly",

"It's not mine, George got it for his birthday", "anyway flying is easy, you just get on the broom",

Harry guessed that George was one of her brothers that she'd told him about the day before, but he couldn't quite remember,

"Do you want a go", she asked, and she tossed the broom to him,

He got on to the broom and was surprised as she got on behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, he gripped the broom firmly and was amazed at how the broom shot off from the ground, and at how much control he had over it.

It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, he felt so free, like he could do anything. Normally he always had to do what he was told, but on the broom with Ginny, he could do anything he wanted,

"This is Great", Harry shouted,

"Yeah, but I really want a broom of my own", "Mum and Dad probably can't afford one though, and my Birthday's months away",

"It's my birthday tomorrow",

"Really, are you having a party",

"Probably not, I don't normally",

"Why", Ginny asked frowning,

"I guess they just don't care", Harry replied, a little nervous now, he didn't like talking about relatives,

"That's awful", she said, "we'll have to do something for it then",

Harry was overjoyed; nobody had ever done anything just for him before,

"Meet me here again tomorrow", she told him,

They spent the rest of the day together and Harry got very good on the broom, she gave him a huge hug before she said goodbye and flew away again. Hugs still felt strange to him, but he definitely liked them.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Molly Weasley watched as Ginny landed gently on the ground and started walking to the Kitchen of the Burrow,

"Great", she thought "she'll be wanting a broom soon too, if only they weren't so expensive",

"She's been off flying all day, she must still be upset",

Ginny walked into the kitchen and excitedly started talking to her mother,

"Mum", said, "can you help me bake a cake",

Molly didn't know quite what Ginny was up to but cooking was something she could help with,

"Of course dear, do you want to do it now",

"Yeah", Ginny said enthusiastically,

Molly baked the cake with her and watched as she used Icing to put a broom on the top, what she didn't see was Ginny sneak back down later to write "Happy Birthday Harry" in icing underneath.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Ginny got up early the next morning and had her breakfast quickly,

Then she hurried to grab the stuff she'd hidden with the brooms before her brothers went out, she mounted a broom and flew off,

When she got to where she met Harry the day before she was surprised to see him waiting for her,

"He must get up really early", she thought,

She flew down to him flung herself off the broom and gave him the biggest hug he'd ever had, no that he'd had many,

"Happy Birthday Harry", she said excitedly,

"I've baked you a cake", she got the cake off the back of her broom and gave it to him,

To say he was thrilled would be the biggest understatement of the millennium, He was ecstatic and barely managed to say thank you,

"What's that?" he asked excitedly, as he pointed to the basket still tied to the broom,

"A Picnic", Ginny said proudly, she'd grabbed from food from the fridge the night before for lunch, realising that Harry's Relatives probably weren't going to do him anything special, "For Lunch",

It was the best Birthday harry had ever had and it was going perfectly until some wasps started bothering them as they ate their picnic, One came near Ginny and she screamed, she wasn't afraid of spiders or anything like that, she made a point of not being scared of anything Ron was, but wasps terrified her. One had stung her really badly when she was little. She didn't know why she did it but she ran towards Harry and threw her arms around him,

"It's all right Gin", he said as he hugged her, and suddenly she wasn't afraid anymore, "the foods nearly gone now, they'll go when we put it away",

Ginny decided to give Harry his present, Bills old copy of _Hogwarts, a History_, it wasn't much but she thought Harry would like finding out more about Hogwarts and she couldn't get him anything better,

"I hope you like it", Ginny said as he eagerly unwrapped it,

"Thanks, I love it", he replied excitedly as he saw what it was, and he meant it, it was the first Birthday Present he ever remembered getting, The Dursleys hadn't even remembered today, they just told him to get out the house early as they had people coming round for lunch,

Later as Harry walked home after saying bye to Ginny, he was still happy about having made his first real friend,

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry Potter loved the Summer Holidays, like most kids do, but to him it was strange, until last Year he had hated them as they meant more time for Dudley to spend tormenting them, but that was before he met Ginny. Harry Potter was nine today, and had been looking forward to his Birthday for ages, this was also the first Birthday he ever looked forward to, and the second one he enjoyed.

The other one had been right after he met Ginny, his best and only friend. Today they were eating lunch next to a little lake they'd spotted from Ginny's broom, which she got on her Birthday.

Harry looked over at his younger friend and had a sudden urge to tickle her, he couldn't see any reason not to, and he always felt comfortable around Ginny, so he did.

Ginny screamed in Protest but her cries of "stop it" were mercilessly ignored, so she tickled him back,

10 minutes later they both lying on the ground laughing, Ginny was feeling extremely silly and wanting revenge she shoved him in the lake,

"Hey, I'm all wet now", Harry shouted,

"Then we might as well go swimming", and then Ginny took off most her clothes and joined harry in the water, He was staying at the edge where he could stand up,

"Come on" she said,

"I can't swim",

"What",

"The Dursleys never taught me to swim",

"It seems that the only things they ever taught you were how to cook and clean, come on it's easy, I'll show you"

Before long Harry was splashing around in the lake with Ginny, after an hour or so he decided to get out,

"I've got to go home soon; I need to dry off first",

"Ok then, just five more minutes",

..................................................................................................................................................................

It was late October and Harry was running down the road, looking for any trees that still had a lot of leaves on, he found one and hid behind it just in time,

The boys chasing him came round the corner and ran straight past, harry let out a sigh of relief, it was a good job Dudley and his friends weren't very clever,

He couldn't wait until next year, when he'd go to Hogwarts and Dudley's Gang couldn't get him after school,

He climbed over the hedge and went into the field, Ginny would probably be waiting for him, She was the only thing that made his life bearable, His back still ached from last Night when uncle Vernon had hit him for not having dinner ready in time, but none of that seemed to matter when he was with her, she made him feel like all his problems had just disappeared.

He spotted her ahead with two brooms in either hand,

"Great" he shouted over to her, "I haven't flown in ages",

"That's because you've only come out for about ten minutes a night recently",

"My Uncles been getting home from work early, I had to cook Dinner",

"I know, It's not your fault", she hugged him and noticed him wince when she did,

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's just my back he hit me last night",

"Sometimes I feel like killing those people",

Harry watched her as she got angry; she was the only person who ever cared for him enough to get mad on his behalf,

..................................................................................................................................................................

It was the last day of the Easter holidays and harry was using it to spend time with Ginny, It was a shame she was in a bad mood, she'd had some kind of big magical accident after getting in a fight with her brothers and had wrecked the kitchen, luckily for Harry, most of his accididents had happened when he'd been out with Ginny so his Uncle wasn't there to punish. His Uncle hated anything "Freakish", especially magic.

"So tell me more about the Hogwarts Letters", Harry was actually quite anxious, he was nearly eleven and would be getting his soon,

"Every Witch and Wizard in the country gets one the Summer after they've turned 11, it's mostly just a list of things you need for school, like books and stuff",

"How will they know to send one to me, I haven't got magical parents",

"They're Wizards, they'll use magic, isn't it obvious",

"Oh, yeah, I suppose"

"For somebody who's actually quite clever you act so stupid at times", and then she hugged him, blushing bright red as she did, she had a bit of a crush on Harry, she wished she could go to Hogwarts with him, if only she turned eleven before September....


	4. Owl Letters

This is my first story so it's probably not very good,

Thank you to anyone who reads this, I apologise for my poor writing,

And a huge Thank you to anyone who reviews

**Chapter Four: "Owl Letters"**

Harry was sat watching out of his front window, as he had done every morning for a week. He was watching for Owls. The trouble was he saw one every couple of minutes and got exited before he realised it was just out hunting. He was watching for one particular owl, the one which was carrying his Hogwarts Letter.

He spotted another owl flying past and leaned forward anxiously as it moved closer to the house and dropped something towards the front Door.

He jumped up and ran to the front Door, it was a good job it was a Saturday and his Relatives were still asleep,

He grabbed the envelope stared at the address for a minute and turned it over to look at the purple seal on the other side,

He opened it carefully savouring the moment and read what was inside,

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., , Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await your Owl by no later than the 31__st__ of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

Harry was thrilled, He'd been expecting the letter but actually having was like having a ticket to get away from the Dursleys. Now all he had to do was get his Uncle to let him go,

Harry cooked breakfast for the Dursleys with a huge smile on his face, nothing could make him unhappy today, he was going to go to Hogwarts, become a Wizard and get away from his relatives.

Harry looked at his Uncle sat at the table reading his newspaper; he seemed to be in a fairly good mood,

Harry approached his Uncle carefully and nervously began to speak,

"Uncle Vernon",

"What is it boy",

"There's a School I can go to, It's a boarding School and I can spend my Holidays there, You wouldn't have to see me at all apart from in the Summer",

"And you expect me to pay for you to go do you?" Vernon liked the idea of getting rid of his nephew, but there was no way he was paying for him to go anywhere,

"No Sir, It's Free, All you would have to do is take me to Kings Cross Station", Vernon was starting to like the idea, He would even save money on what little food they gave Harry,

"Maybe then, What School is it",

Harry knew his Uncle would go mad when he told him, but he had no choice if he wanted to go, "Hogwarts", he just about managed to mumble,

"WHAT, HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT, IF YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO THE SAME FREAKISH SCHOOL AS YOUR PARENTS YOUR SADLY MISTAKEN", Harry's Aunt Petunia had run into the room and they were both shouting at him,

"I wouldn't do any magic at home, and I wouldn't tell anybody", "You won't even have to remember I exist most the Year,

Vernon was calming down now, he wasn't exactly fit and the shouting had made him get out of breath,

"Fine then, but you don't do anything in my house, if I even hear the M word you're not going",

"Yes Sir",

"Now get out of My House and go do whatever it is you waste your time doing, and I want you back in time to cook my Dinner"

Harry was already walking through the fields outside his village when he realised what his Uncle had said about his parents,

"My parents went to Hogwarts", he thought, "My parents were Wizards!"

..................................................................................................................................................................

Ginny lay sleeping in her bed when she was disturbed by a voice from downstairs,

"Ginny get up, come have a look at this Letter",

She really could not be bothered to go downstairs to hear Ron Gloat about how she would be the only one left at home alone and not at Hogwarts, Even harry would be leaving,

Just then he Mum burst into her room,

"Ginny look, it's for you",

"What", Ginny looked down at the envelope her mum had just thrust into her hand wondering what, could be, she saw the Hogwarts Seal on the back and opened it excitedly, still unsure of what it was, she shouldn't have been getting her letter for another Year,

She pulled out the letter and started to read it,

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., , Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, You appear to be an extremely powerful young witch and therefore to avoid any powerful and potentially dangerous magical accidents we believe that you need to be taught to control your magic now. A separate letter has been sent to your parents asking their permission for you to come a Year earlier than other children your age. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await your Owl by no later than the 31__st__ of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

Ginny couldn't believe it, she was going to Hogwarts! She was going to Hogwarts with Harry.

"Yes", she shouted and she was crying with happiness as she ran downstairs shouting "I'm off to Hogwarts",

"Way to go Ginny", said Fred, after he read her letter

"Yeah, if you're that powerful...." George started,

"...We might have to think about who we pull our pranks on", Fred Finished,

"Of course ickle Ronniekins..."

"...is off to Hogwarts to..."

"...but he's not passed the sorting ceremony yet..."

"...he might not make it past the troll"

When Ginny left the house Ron was still worrying about the Troll, which the Twins had assured him he'd only have to fight if he didn't manage to slay the Dragon, How could he really be so stupid to believe that.

She grabbed her broom and flew off to meet Harry; As soon as she saw him she started shouting,

"Harry, I got a letter I'm going to Hogwarts",

"Me too, and I just found out my parents were Wizards",

"What, how come you didn't know about magic then",

"My Aunt and Uncle never told me, they always said they died in a car crash and that I was rude to ask questions"

"That's awful; I can't believe they never told you, are they letting you go to Hogwarts",

"Yeah, but they almost didn't, why did you get a letter?"

"Something about me being really powerful, it's great; we'll be at Hogwarts together",

"Yeah, I was worried about having no friends",

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my family, Ron's going to so you can meet him,"

"From what you've told me I'm not sure I want to",

..................................................................................................................................................................

Ginny landed next to the Burrow with Harry,

"So what do you think?"

"It's Great, It's seems kind of friendly in a way, not like the Dursleys House",

"Come, on I'll show you my parents",

She led Harry into the Burrow and laughed at her parents shocked faces when they realised she'd brought someone home with her,

"Mum, Dad, This is my friend Harry",

"Hello Mr and Mrs Weasley",

"Hello Harry, so where did you meet Ginny then",

"In some fields near my village",

Molly and Arthur looked worried when they thought that he must be a Muggle, but then Fred and George came in levitating Ron's wand just out of his reach, and they looked horrified,

"It's all right, Harry got his Hogwarts letter today", Ginny said reassuringly, "Would it be ok if he came to Diagon Alley with us when we get our School Equipment",

"Doesn't he want to go with his parents dear",

"My parents died 10 years ago; I live with my aunt and Uncle"

"Oh I'm Sorry, well I'm sure it'll be ok for you to come too, we were going to go on Monday",

"Thank you",

"It's no trouble at all dear, would you like some Lunch",

"Yes, Please",

"Good, it won't be long, why don't you and Ginny go and talk to Ron? He's off to Hogwarts this year too",

"Come on Harry, I'll introduce you to Fred and George too, but don't take anything they give you it'll probably be a prank....


	5. Master Black

This is my first story so it's probably not very good,

Thank you to anyone who reads this, I apologise for my poor writing,

And a huge Thank you to anyone who reviews

**Chapter Five: "Master Black"**

"Oh Harry your here, come on dear we need to get going, we've got lots of stuff to get this Year, with you, Ron and Ginny all starting at Hogwarts", Molly beckoned harry into the Kitchen and he was surprised to see everybody standing around the fire",

"Were going to Diagon Alley by floo Harry", Ginny explained, "you just grab a handful of the powder throw it in the fire and say where you want to go",

"It's all right, watch us", Fred and George both took a pinch of powder and through it into the fire before walking into it as they spoke,

"Go on then Harry, you next", and Molly offered him some powder,

When Harry got out at the other end he was glad to see Fred and George waiting for him and turned around just in time to see Ginny come out of the fire,

"Ginny",

"Yes Harry",

"Um- I don't have any money",

"Well you said your parents were Wizards so you probably have a vault at Gringotts, the Wizard bank"

Molly was busy telling off Fred and George for pranking Percy so Ginny led Harry off to Gringotts while she wasn't looking,

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry gazed around the vast Marble Hall, it was filled with strange creatures which he now knew were Goblins helping Witches and Wizards with their money, Ginny led him up to the counter and started talking to one of the Goblins,

"Hello, we were wondering if Harry had a vault",

"Name", the Goblin asked,

"Harry Potter Sir",

"What, but it can't be", Ginny was astonished that her friend might be the boy who lived, "No, it must just be a coincidence, you haven't got a scar",

Harry was confused now; he had no idea what she was talking about or how she knew about his scar.

"How do you know about my scar?" Harry asked her as he wiped the make-up his uncle made him put on every morning off his forehead,

Ginny couldn't believe it; Harry wiped his forehead to reveal a lightning shaped Scar. Harry was the boy who'd been her best friend for three years. Harry was the one who never teased her like her brothers did. Harry was the boy who loved flying on her broom. She'd never guessed harry was the boy who lived.

She blushed bright red so that her face matched her hair, she didn't know what to do. She'd just met Harry Potter and it turned out he was her best friend. At home she would have run up to her room, but she was in the middle of Gringotts.

She ended up doing what she often did when she got scared or confused with Harry, she hugged him. She suddenly realised how silly she'd been, just because he was the boy who lived didn't mean he wasn't Harry anymore.

"Harry, you're famous",

"What",

"Your Parents didn't die in a car crash", she took a deep breath and whispered, "Voldemort- the dark wizard I told you about, he killed your Mum and Dad, and then he tried to Kill you, but for some reason when he did his curse backfired and killed him while you survived, that's how you got that scar",

"I don't want to be famous",

"Then why don't you hide your scar again, I didn't realise in three years",

Harry got a pot out of his pocket and covered his scar again as he said "Yeah, but they'll probably hear my second name sometime at Hogwarts and then everybody will know",

"You know, I hardly think your parents would have left you with the Dursleys the way they feel about magic", Ginny turned to the Goblin and asked "can you tell us who Harry's Godparents are",

"Yes", the Goblin replied, "but we will require blood for identification, hold out your hand",

Harry nervously held out his hand worried about how they would take his blood, the Goblin used what looked like a needle to prick his finger and caught a drop of blood on a piece of paper, he looked at the paper behind his desk for a minute and then spoke.

"Very well, Your Godfather is Sirius Black; I also assume you would like to see the vault you originally asked about",

"Yes Please, Ginny, could you call me Harry Black from now on",

"Of course Harry",

"Griphook, take Master Black down to his vault"

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry stared at the mountain of gold and silver in his vault, he couldn't believe it all belonged to him.

He turned around and noticed Ginny looking absolutely Gobsmacked.

"Harry, your Rich"

"Well, your family must have a vault too",

"Yes, but Harry, this is more Gold than I've ever seen in my life, there must be a thousand times as much as in our vault",

"Well then, I don't need it all", Harry picked up a handful of Gold and dropped it into Ginny's Hands,

"Harry, I can't take you money",

"Yes you can, and if you don't catch it, it will just end up on the floor"

He grabbed another handful of gold and gave it to her before he started filling up his pockets with it.

"Harry, do you realise how much money you just gave me"

"If I gave you too much you'll just have to spend it"

Harry walked out of his Vault and got back in the Goblin's Cart,

"Come on Ginny, you don't want to spend all day down here do you?"

..................................................................................................................................................................

The first shop they went in sold Owls, Ginny had told Harry he'd want one to send letters, a beautiful white Snowy Owl caught their attention as soon as they went in the shop. They walked over to it and it immediately became fond of Ginny.

"It looks like somebody likes you; I guess I'll have to buy it for you instead",

"No Harry, We came here for you to by an owl",

"Okay then we'll share her and you can pay half",

"But I don't have any money",

"You said I gave you loads don't tell me you've spent it all already", Harry knew she was still trying to refuse his money but he had no intentions of letting her, he'd heard Molly worrying about how they were going to buy Ginny's school things a Year early and really didn't need all the money himself.

"That's your money",

"No, I gave it to you that makes it your money",

"Harry I'm not tak-"

Harry interrupted her before she could finish, "If you won't pay for your half of her I'll just have to pay for both our halves"

Ginny knew she was beaten, if she didn't spend some of the money Harry gave her he'd just spend more of the money he'd brought with him on her,

"Fine, we'll share her, what do you want to call her?"

"Do you like the name Hedwig?"

"It's a lovely name",

Five minutes later Harry and Ginny walked out of the shop with a cage each and Hedwig sleeping peacefully in the one Ginny was carrying. They were walking towards _Quality Quidditch Supplies _when Molly caught them.

"Where have you two been?"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley I can't believe you went off like that without telling us, we've been worried sick, now come on we need to get your Wands.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry left Ollivanders with a new wand and slightly scared about the way Ollivander talked about.

They had most of their things they needed for school now as they actually stopped to buy Cauldrons and supplies on the way to the Wand shop.

Molly let them wander around Diagon Alley for a bit to buy things they might want.

Harry noticed a store selling trunks and went in. He needed one to put his Hogwarts things. Somehow Harry thought his Uncle wouldn't like him having his school stuff at home and he had a brilliant idea.

"Ginny, can you buy Shrinking Trunks here?"

"Yes, but they're incredibly expensive, why?"

"I think I might need one",

"Why would you need a shrinking Trunk, It's a waste of money if you don't travel a lot",

"If I put all my School things in a Normal trunk I think my uncle might take them away",

"I'll buy a normal one as well, that way he can take an empty one thinking my stuff's in there and I'll be able to keep it all"

Harry found the shrinking Trunks and noticed they were a lot larger than Normal ones at their full size as you didn't have to worry about carrying them around, you could just shrink them .

"Wow that would be useful, you could fit loads in there", Ginny commented,

"I'll have to buy you one too then"

"Harry No, They cost far too much",

"All this money I'm carrying's getting quite heavy, I'll just buy one and leave it on the street if you won't have it, I don't want to collapse from carrying it all around with me"

Harry bought Two Shrinking Trunks that became small enough to fit in a pocket and a small Plain Trunk to let Vernon have if he tried to take Harry's School things. Ginny was once more forced to accept Harry's Generosity

The Next Shop they went in sold brooms, and Harry immediately decided to get the new Nimbus 2000, Ginny reminded him First Years weren't allowed them at school but Harry could fit it in his trunk so no one would know, he loved flying and he couldn't exactly leave it with the Dursleys.

He told the shop keeper to give him two while Ginny was looking at some broom care kits and hid them both in his trunk.

..................................................................................................................................................................

As soon as they got back to the Burrow Harry wanted to try out his new broom. He ended up spending the rest of the day playing Quidditch with Ginny, Ron, Fred and George before he went home. He was enjoying his Holidays so far but he still couldn't wait for school to start....


	6. Hogwarts

This is my first story so it's probably not very good,

Thank you to anyone who reads this, I apologise for my poor writing,

And a huge Thank you to anyone who reviews

**Chapter Six: "Hogwarts"**

Harry walked into Kings Cross Station alone, having left the Dursleys in the car. He walked past Platform Eight and glanced up at the clock. It was half past ten; He had plenty of time to get onto the train. He was exited and absolutely overjoyed to be finally going. He wouldn't have to see the Dursleys again for almost a year and even better, he was going to learn to do magic.

He stopped between Platforms Nine and ten and turned to face the Barrier. He was nervous, Ginny had told him how to get onto the Platform but he still couldn't quite believe that he would walk straight through the barrier.

He walked straight at the barrier and closed his eyes just before he hit it. When he opened them again smoke was in his eyes, a scarlet Steam Engine was waiting next to the platform he was now on.

He spotted the Weasleys straight away, the older children must have already gone to meet their friends as only Ron and Ginny were waiting with their parents.

"Harry", Ginny shouted as soon as she saw him. She was relieved; she'd been worried that his Relatives would change their minds about him coming at the last minute. She ran over to him and hugged him, before blushing bright red, embarrassed when she remembered they were in a station full of people.

Harry looked back towards the rest of her family and noticed Ron looking rather annoyed.

"Come on Harry, let's go find a space on the Train", she turned back to her family and waved enthusiastically as she shouted bye to them. She was a little sad to be leaving her parents but thrilled about going to Hogwarts.

"Don't worry about Ron; He's being a Prat today, it's the first time he's gone to Hogwarts you'd think he'd be a little happier", she said as her and Harry walked to the train. "He keeps on moaning about how it was his turn to come to Hogwarts and I should've been going next Year, it's not liked I stopped him coming".

"He's even moaning about Hedwig, and I didn't even tell him we were sharing her, I said I was just looking after her until we went to Hogwarts"

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry and Ginny got onto the Train and found an empty compartment at one end, they put Hedwig in first and then went back for the Trunk Harry had bought to trick his Uncle and the one Ginny's parents gave her, both were fairly light as most of their stuff was in the shrinking ones Harry bought in Diagon Alley.

Harry and Ginny were alone in their compartment for most of the journey, Fred and George came to see them in the morning but most of the time they just sat talking.

"What house do you want to be in?" Ginny asked harry around lunchtime,

"I don't know, but I hope I'm with you", Harry was actually quite scared of not being, Ginny was his only friend,

"I think I'll be in Gryffindor, all my family have been, although Ron's not exactly brave, He'll run a mile if he sees a Spider",

"How do they pick which house you're in?"

"Ron actually believed Fred and George when they told him we had to fight a Troll, but I asked Percy afterward, apparently we just have to try on a talking hat that will decide for us",

Around lunch a lady showed up with a food trolley, Harry and Ginny bought some of everything to share and were still eating when they were interrupted by a lost looking boy and a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Have either of you seen Neville's Toad, she said in a bossy tone of voice which annoyed both Harry and Ginny,

When they shook their heads she looked at them as if searching for something to criticise and said,

"Well then we better go look elsewhere, you two should change into Robes, were nearly there",

"She's worse than my Mum for telling people what to do, and at least my Mums got a reason, she's never even met us before", Ginny said after they'd left

"I bet she made that boy look for his Toad", Harry joked, which made Ginny laugh,

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't be able to do it on his own though, he didn't even seem to know where he was",

Harry laughed this time and they talked a little more before they put their robes on.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry and Ginny climbed off the Train when it stopped and saw a huge man shouting for the new students,

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

He introduced himself as Hagrid and led them down a path before telling them they'd be able to see Hogwarts around one of the bends,

Harry was amazed when he saw it; he couldn't believe it was possible to have such a huge castle, it looked magical just by being there.

Ginny saw the castle at the same time as Harry, her brothers had told her about it but it was better than she'd ever imagined.

"Wow", she whispered in awe,

"I've never seen anything like it", Harry replied before Hagrid started shouting again,

"No more'n four to a boat", he said and pointed to some boats sitting on a huge black lake that they hadn't noticed until he pointed them out.

They got in a boat together and were joined by two other girls they didn't know, at Hagrid's command the boats sailed across the lake towards the castle.

They got out and followed Hagrid to the front door of the Castle where they were greeted by a strict looking woman who Hagrid called Professor McGonagall.

She led them to a small chamber and talked to them about the sorting before turning to leave the chamber,

Harry approached her just before she left the room and started speaking nervously,

"Professor",

"Yes Mr Potter", harry was startled, how had she recognised him, had she seen his scar, he touched his forehead with his finger worrying that his scar was showing, "Ah- you're wondering how I knew your name, I taught your father and you look just like him"

"Can you call me Harry Black please; I don't want anyone to know who I am",

"I'm guessing this is the reason you've hidden your scar, very well, Mr Black".

..................................................................................................................................................................

Professor McGonagall led them into the great hall, Harry gazed up at the ceiling, it looked like you were out beneath the stars, and the place was lit with thousands of floating candles.

Harry thought it was brilliant, everything about Hogwarts seemed better than the last.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool with a hat on in front of the First years and it started to sing, Harry clapped tremendously when it finished and Professor McGonagall began calling out names to put the hat on.

Abbot, Hannah was sorted into Hufflepuff before Harry heard his name, "Black, Harry"

Harry walked up to the hat and put it on; he heard a small voice in his ear,

"Not a hard choice, Plenty of Courage, I see, Not a bad mind either, There's Talent, Very Bold though, Changing your name, Forcing friends to accept gifts, Generous too, Loyal, but with that much bravery it's got to be GRYFFINDOR"

Harry watched Granger, Hermione and Longbottom, Neville both sorted into Gryffindor to his disappointment before after what seemed like years he heard "Weasley, Ginerva"

Ginny was nervous, she had no idea what she'd do if she wasn't put in Gryffindor with harry and her brothers. She put the hat on as she blushed bright red in front of the whole school and heard it speak,

"Hmm, Courageous, Bold, Loving, Strong Morals, not Slytherin then", Ginny let out a sigh of relief, "Another Weasley, I know just where to put you, GRYFFINDOR"

Ginny ran over to the Gryffindor table where Harry was sat with a huge grin on his face and hugged him before she heard, "Weasley, Ron" called out.

She turned to watch her brother who was looking more and more worried as the hat appeared to think for several minutes, eventually it said "GRYFFINDOR".

She congratulated Ron as he sat down but he appeared to be so relieved and happy he didn't notice,

Dumbledore gave a short speech which made him appear Mentally Unstable before they enjoyed the most wonderful feast they had ever seen.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Percy led the First Years back to the Gryffindor Common Room where Harry said goodnight to Ginny before going up to the boy's dormitory. When he got there he shoved his Trunk that had been brought up from the Train under his bed and pulled his shrinking one out of his pocket, He got dressed for bed and got into the four poster, almost immediately, he fell into a deep, blissful, sleep...


	7. A Black Lesson

This is my first story so it's probably not very good,

Thank you to anyone who reads this, I apologise for my poor writing,

And a huge Thank you to anyone who reviews

**Chapter Seven: "A Black Lesson"**

Harry and Ginny's first week at Hogwarts was hectic. They were constantly rushing from one Lesson to another, often getting lost on the way, although together the two of them managed to find their way around better than most people. Especially Ron and Neville, who had become friends and managed to be at least twenty minutes late for every lesson. Their Teachers were giving them lots of work to do, but Harry suspected that they were just trying to get them used to school and that it would get easier after a while. They found it absolutely overwhelming, even if it was enjoyable and they were both exited at learning their first magic.

Harry and Ginny were waiting outside their Transfiguration Classroom, they'd come early in case they couldn't find their way because of all the trick doors and changing staircases but had found they knew their way better than they thought. Professor McGonagall let them into the classroom at the start of the lesson and gave them a lecture with a stern look on her face, Harry was a little scared a first but when he looked at Ginny and saw she was smiling he realised he had nothing to worry about. After McGonagall transfigured her desk into a pig he was even eager to start work.

McGonagall had them try transfiguring Matches into Needles. At first they had trouble, they were sat next to Hermione who was reciting the textbook to herself, when Ron and Neville finally arrived they sat next to her too, hoping to copy her notes, and moaning loudly at the difficulty of the work. Unable to work with the distractions they moved and had a lot more success, by the end of the lesson both of their matches were silver and pointed.

..................................................................................................................................................................

The next day at breakfast Harry and Ginny were discussing their next lesson, they had double potions with the Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house.

"I always thought my brothers were joking when they said he looked like a bat, but now I really see what they mean",

"Yeah, and he teaches in the dungeons, it's like he wants to be one", said Harry,

"He's supposedly really unfair",

"I know, we spent last night looking through potions books in the library because of it",

"At least we didn't read as much as Hermione", They had seen the bushy haired girl in the library with a huge pile of old, heavy books when they were in the library, she seemed obsessive, and Ginny had told Harry she thought that Hermione was mental. When they realised she hadn't been at dinner, and she returned just before the rules stated that she must, Harry couldn't disagree with her.

"At least we get the afternoon off", Harry said cheerfully,

"Yeah, come on, we'll be late if we don't go soon",

As they neared the Potions Classroom Harry took in the sight of the eerie dungeons, made especially uncomfortable by the cold damp air. He thought they looked rather creepy and commented on it to Ginny,

"I don't like it, it's kind of unnerving"

Ginny agreed completely, the dark Dungeon walls seemed almost hostile towards them,

"I know, it's a little intimidating"

As soon as they entered the Dungeon Snape taught in he gave a long speech about the Art of Potion making, before he questioned Harry, who he claimed wasn't paying attention.

Harry failed to answer his question about the draft of the living dead but remembered from the studying he'd done the night before that, "A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a Goat which can save you from many poisons, Sir", and that "Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant, Professor".

Snape was surprised that the boy had answered any of his questions, almost as much as he had been when he realised that a Potter was actually rejecting fame instead of seeking it. "Perhaps _Black_ is not such an Arrogant person after all", he thought.

Harry and Ginny quickly started working on the potion he set and actually managed to make the best one in the class.

Snape seemed to criticise them less than the other Gryffindors, maybe even less than some Slytherins who were doing absolutely dreadful. Perhaps he thought Harry had earned a chance by answering his questions, or maybe he just couldn't find much to complain about.

After Potions Harry and Ginny immediately went out to the ground for some fresh air, and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon outside together.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Sirius Black was pacing in his cell in Azkaban, though anyone else there would have simply seen a big black dog walking back and forth, He'd got a newspaper off one of the human guards inspecting the dreadful prison. It had nothing about his Godson going to Hogwarts in it, which was strange as Harry was just about the most famous wizard alive, and even the front page didn't seem to have important news on.

What worried him even more was an article about the Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony this Year, which also didn't mention Harry.

Sirius wondered if Harry's relatives had stopped him going to Hogwarts. He'd never been happy with Harry going there, but he was a convicted murderer and wasn't given much choice in the matter. Remus Lupin was supposed to have Harry if Sirius was unavailable but the prejudiced Wizarding World wouldn't be too happy with their saviour in the care of a Werewolf, so Harry had gone to his Aunt's. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't have let them stop him, but if Harry was at Hogwarts....

He'd have to check on him, Lily and James had made him Harry's Godfather after all.

He would have to start planning an escape....

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry wasn't too excited about his first flying "lesson", he had been able to fly for several years, but he couldn't wait to get into the air again. He hadn't been able to fly since they came to Hogwarts and longed for the freedom he felt on a broom.

Harry had picked one of the better school brooms and easily hovered a few feet off the ground when Madam Hooch told them to, but Neville flew into the air with no control of his broom at all. Neville was terrified, what if he fell and got hurt, or punished. His Grandmother would murder him! Harry could tell he was going to have an accident as soon as he got into the air and flew up to help him; he caught Neville just as he fell off the broom and managed to drop him on the ground safely before swinging around and flying just above the ground at full speed for a few meters in order to reach the falling Remembrall that had slipped out of Neville's pocket.

As Harry landed with the Remembrall in his hand he felt amazing. He had never had a reason to fly like that, the thrill of reaching Neville as he fell and catching the Remembrall just in time was better than the flying alone. He had flown faster on his own Nimbus 2000 in the summer but it wasn't the same.

Madam Hooch seemed grateful that Neville was alright but that didn't stop her from telling Harry off and sending him to Professor McGonagall with a note.

Harry thought he was going to be punished, but was surprised when McGonagall simply took him to an empty classroom with a boy called Wood and told him he would be playing as Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

Wood's expression was funny to watch as he went from being happy to being absolutely delighted while McGonagall told him what Harry had done; apparently she had seen it herself and was already waiting for Harry when he came.

When she had finished speaking Wood spoke,

"We'll have to get him a broom – a Nimbus 2000 – if we can",

"Actually I already have one"

"What, First Years are not allowed their own brooms, Mr Black"

"It's in my Trunk Miss; I didn't want to leave it with my Relatives",

"Very well, I shall speak to the Headmaster about bending the First Year rule, and then we shall not mention when you got your broom", Harry couldn't believe that the strictest professor in the school was letting get away with breaking rules, "Of Course, I shall expect to see you training hard".

Harry was overjoyed when he heard that he was going to be playing for the house team, He supposed catching the snitch would be like catching the Remembrall. He had only played with the Quaffle when they played Quidditch at the Weasleys and was sure a proper match would be even better.

Harry rushed down to meet Ginny afterwards, Wood wanted him to keep his new position a secret, but that didn't stop him telling Ginny excitedly at the first opportunity. She was just as happy as he was, and promised to watch his practices. By the time Harry went to bed that night he was almost glad Neville fell off his broom. He didn't dislike the boy and they got on ok, but he hadn't been hurt and Harry was now on the Quidditch team. He slept peacefully that night, dreaming of flying.

..................................................................................................................................................................

The next day at breakfast everybody was talking about the breakout from Azkaban. It had been all over the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ and Harry was particularly interested when he heard someone mention the name Sirius Black. He couldn't believe that it was a coincidence that his Godfather had the same name; it wasn't exactly a common one. He made sure to get hold of a copy of the newspaper and was horrified to discover that Sirius had been sent to Azkaban for killing thirteen people the night Voldemort fell.

He was certain that his Godfather was a murderer and was almost depressed about it.

"Ginny, my Godfather, the man whose name I'm using, worked for Voldemort",

"It's alright Harry, you don't even know if it's him, and anyway he never had a trial, lots of innocent people ended up in Azkaban after you defeated Voldemort", Ginny tried to comfort him quietly as she led him out of the Great Hall, "most of them were released before long but it's possible that Sirius is Innocent"

A few people looked at them because they left before they finished their meals, but assumed they were shocked that anyone could break out of Azkaban.

"What if he's not?"

"Then it's not your fault, it happened while you were a baby"

"I suppose your right but – I can't help feeling like I betrayed my parents by using his name, when I did it, I assumed he was their friend"

"He probably was, if they made him your Godfather",

Ginny led Harry back to the common room with her arm around him, and he cried a little onto her shoulder. She didn't mind, at least he seemed to be listening to her, and not blaming himself for his Guardian's crimes.

..................................................................................................................................................................

That evening the school was even more shocked to hear that Dumbledore was allowing the Ministry of Magic to place Dementors around the school.

He didn't tell them why they were there, but everyone one was certain it was because of the dementors.

Harry didn't know what they were, and all Ginny could tell him was that they guarded Azkaban Prison, but the way Dumbledore talked and the way the other students reacted made him sure they couldn't be nice creatures.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry and Ginny were sitting by the lake one Saturday in October; they had been given huge amounts of Potions homework the day before by Snape and were doing it outside, on the grass. It was quite a warm autumn day and Ginny thought the many shades of orange and yellow leaves on the trees were beautiful, she'd told Harry so when they first walked down there but they were now both busy with their work.

Ginny was just discussing the properties of an ingredient for the potion they were writing about with Harry when they were interrupted by a huge, jet-black.

It trotted up to them and started rubbing against Ginny, harry was worried about it biting but Ginny just stoked it without thinking.

"It's so cute, look at those eyes",

Harry worries subsided when the Dog seemed to enjoy the attention and he stroked the dog for a while before returning to his work,

"Come on, we've got transfiguration to do after this",

"Alright then", Ginny started working again but Harry noticed she kept on stroking the dog.

Just as he was finishing his potions essay he heard a high pitched scream behind him, he turned around just in time to see Ginny being pulled off into the forest by the Dog. She was terrified as the dog pulled her by her leg, she shouted for Harry who looked around and started running after her.

The dog dropped her and she saw that they were in a little clearing, Harry came running up to them through the trees. She expected him to help her but instead he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the other end of the clearing. Ginny turned around to see not the Dog, but the unmistakeable figure of Sirius Black from the wanted posters.

"That's – but how",

Harry appeared even more confused and as she pulled out her wand it dawned on her, He must be an animagus.

Sirius Black stood at the opposite end of the small oval space between the trees, with his wand in his hand pointed at them and then for no apparent reason he threw it down at the ground.

He must be mad Harry thought, there was no way two first years could have beaten him but he just surrendered his wand. It made him wonder how he had managed to make it out of Azkaban and into Hogwarts past the Dementors.

Sirius then fell to the ground and started crying,

"Harry – you're alright", he said, by now Harry was sure he was insane,

"And you look just like James did in our first Year",

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked him, she was wondering why she was still alive, but unlike Harry had now regained the power of speech,

"How did you find me?" Harry finally managed to say,

"You're why I broke out, when I didn't see anything about you coming to Hogwarts in a paper I got hold of, I was worried". "Your parents never wanted you to go to your Aunts, and knowing the way they feel about magic I thought I'd try looking for you at Hogwarts first",

"But why do you care, you're a murderer",

"Harry – I'm your Godfather, and I never murdered those people, I just went after Peter, and I didn't even manage that", "All they ever found of him was a finger – ha – that's because he cut it off before he ran away, the coward".

"Why would he cut it off", Harry was confused, who was this Peter, and who blew up the street of muggles if it wasn't Black,

"You don't know – so that's why you haven't tried to kill me yet"

"Know what",

Ginny thought as Harry continued talking to Sirius, could he mean Peter Pettigrew who had been killed with all the Muggles,

"He faked his own death; he cut off his finger and blew the street apart, leaving me to take the blame for the murders and betraying your parents"

"Betrayed my parents?"

"Yes harry, you see, they went into hiding using the Fidelius Charm which hides a place using a secret-keeper, only that person can tell anybody where it is". "The plan was to use me but at the last moment I persuaded James to use Peter instead as a bluff, we never thought Voldemort would think it was him, we expected him to come after me, or Remus".

"That was our mistake, it turned out Peter had been spying for Voldemort, and he led him straight to your parents". "When I showed up at the house I found you with Hagrid, Dumbledore had sent him to get you, I left him my Motorbike and went after Peter, but he got the better of me, he killed a dozen muggles and ran away as a rat", "Everybody thought I was secret-keeper so they took me to Azkaban"

"How could he be a rat?"

This time Ginny answered his question,

"He was an Animagus",

"Yes, I'm guessing you realised I was that Dog, We learnt together with James to help Moony out, An Animagus is a Wizard who can transform into a animal, Harry", He said noticing that Harry was still confused with Ginny's Answer.

"How do we know you're not lying?"

"I guess you don't"

Harry had no idea what to do, was this man a Traitor and Murderer, or was he innocent. He did the only thing he could think of and asked Ginny what to do,

"What do you think Ginny?"

Ginny had the same dilemma as harry, but she would rather let him go free than send an innocent man to the dementors. The first thing he'd done after he escaped was to find Harry and surrender his wand, could he really be guilty.

"We can't risk handing an innocent man over to the dementors, and if he isn't innocent, why are we still alive?"

"Yeah, I guess we can't let them get you, I wish we knew you were innocent, then I could come live with you instead of my Aunt and Uncle"

"Have they mistreated you?"

Sirius, who had at first been relieved to find Harry, then bitter while talking about Pettigrew was now genuinely concerned.

"They're not that bad",

"What! They've made you cook and clean for them since you were five! They hit you when they're angry at something nothing to do with you! How can you say they're not that bad?"

The way Ginny told Harry off for playing down what they'd done to him reminded him of Lily and James,

"I must say Harry you appear to have a good choice in friends, though your definition of 'not that bad' is a little strange", "I'll see if I can do anything about you staying there over the summer",

"Really, you mean I might not have to go back to the Dursleys",

Harry was sure he was innocent now, why would the man who murdered his parents care about him being happy.

"Well, I am your Godfather, even if I'm on the run, Harry, would you mind if I wrote to you, I'll use the name Snuffles"

"That would be great",

"And can I ask what this young Lady's called?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley",

"I should have guessed with your hair, now I know what to put on the Marriage Certificate"

As the children both blushed bright red Sirius hugged Harry and said,

"Bye, I'd better go before the Dementors get me",

He transformed into a dog and trotted off into the forest leaving Harry and Ginny amazed at having just met the man the entire Magical World was hunting and slightly embarrassed because of the joke he'd made about them getting married....


	8. A White Christmas

This is my first story so it's probably not very good,

Thank you to anyone who reads this, I apologise for my poor writing,

And a huge Thank you to anyone who reviews

**Chapter Eight: "A White Christmas"**

Ginny was waiting outside the changing rooms for Harry; He'd just finished Quidditch Practice and had flown brilliantly. Ginny was sure they'd win the match on Saturday if he flew like that. Harry walked out of the Changing rooms and Ginny hugged him before he managed to open his mouth.

"You were amazing",

"I'm Nervous though; the match is in three days"

"Well I'll sure you'll win, let's go back to the common room"

"Ok"

When they reached the common room, Seamus saw Harry and walked over to him,

"Harry, there's an Owl with a letter for you in the dorm, it wouldn't let go of it but we spotted the name Harry",

"Thanks, I'll go read it"

When he went into his room the Owl dropped the letter straight away, Harry was surprise to see the name Harry Potter on the front, "Who could be writing to me with my real name", he thought. He checked no one else was in the room and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're alright, I can't say much now as I'm on the run but we should be able to talk later. If you need to send a letter, use a different owl to this one so that it doesn't draw attention to where I'm hiding by returning. I haven't been a great Godfather for most your life but I hope you can forgive me for being imprisoned. You don't know how much it means to me that you believed me the other day. _

_The Mirror that I've sent with this letter is one of a pair me and your father used to use at school, If you want to speak to me, just say my name into it and we'll be able to talk. James and I used them when we had separated detentions. Say Hi to Ginny for me,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Snuffles_

Harry realised that he hadn't told Sirius that he used the name Black, and decided he needed to do so. He'd also like to learn more about his parents. He put the letter in his pocket and quietly walked down to the common room and over to where Ginny was waiting for him without anyone noticing.

"Ginny", he whispered softly, "I've got a letter from Snuffles, can we go read it somewhere more private",

Ginny nodded and led Harry out of the common room and into an empty classroom.

"Ginny, look at this", he gave her the letter and continued talking, "we can actually talk to him whenever we want",

He pulled the Mirror out as well just as Ginny finished reading what Sirius had written.

"Is that the Mirror Harry",

"Yeah", Harry held the mirror up to his face and said "Sirius",

Harry was astonished and jumped back a little when Sirius's face appeared in the Mirror and shouted "Harry", loudly,

"Shh, be quiet, we don't want anyone to hear us"

"Alright Cub, how's school"

"It's good; I've got a Quidditch match on Saturday",

"What, you're playing Quidditch, but you're a first year",

"I know, Wood said I was the youngest seeker in a century",

"Seeker, your dad would be proud, he played Seeker for Gryffindor too"

"I've heard, Sirius, if you write another letter, could you put Harry Black on it",

Sirius was shocked that Harry would want to use his name, and happy too, "Sure Harry, but why",

"I don't want to be famous, that's why I've kept my Scar hidden, it's not like my uncle can make me here",

"I wondered where that had gone, but they made you hide it, I could kill those muggles",

"Join the Club",

"Oh, Hi Ginny I didn't see you there", Harry passed Ginny the Mirror after she spoke and Sirius kept on talking, "When did you two meet anyway, I'd expect Harry's best friend to be a boy but I tried several times to find him alone and you were always there",

Harry moved closer to Ginny so that they could both see Sirius in the mirror and she explained about how they met, before Sirius spent the rest of the night telling them about James, Lily and the Marauders. They even started planning for Harry to stay with Sirius over the summer.

When they finally said goodnight it was well past the time they should have been back in bed for.

"Bye Harry, Bye Ginny",

"Bye Sirius", they said together, Harry hid the Mirror in his pocket and they started walking back through the cold and empty corridors to the common room.

"I'll write that letter to my Uncle tomorrow, but I'll save it until Sirius has a house",

"That was a great idea to buy a house off Muggles Harry; they'll never think to check that he's not bought a house off them"

"And if we can hide it from magical detection they won't be able to find me there if they notice I'm not at my Uncles"

Harry said night to Ginny in the common room and went up to bed. Exited as he was by the idea of living with Sirius he still managed to get to sleep, he was tired from work, Quidditch and just how late it was.

Ginny walked into her room and tiptoed into her bed, trying to avoid a lecture from Hermione about being late, but when she looked at the bed she expected the girl to be sleeping in, she saw it was empty. "That hypocrite" she thought.

..................................................................................................................................................................

The next morning was Halloween. Ginny found out why Hermione hadn't been in the dormitory when she went to bed, and the rest of Gryffindor found out why they had just lost 150 house points. Ron, Neville and Hermione had been caught by the Third Floor Corridor Dumbledore had told them not to go in at the start of Term Feast. They were muttering something about a Duel with Draco Malfoy and being caught by Filch, but they didn't dare say it too loudly as most of Gryffindor was quite angry. Slytherin now had a large lead on them for the house cup.

Harry was more annoyed than most people; this put even more pressure on him to do well in Saturday's Quidditch match.

Ginny could see that Harry was worried and guessed what he was thinking so she tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure you'll do well on Saturday, you're a great flyer, and if you catch the Snitch you'll even win back the points we just lost".

"Thanks Ginny, let's get down to the hall for breakfast, I don't want to be late, I can smell pumpkin".

That evening after lessons they both hurried to the Great Hall for the Feast, but were interrupted when Professor Quirrell ran in screaming about a Troll.

They followed Percy back up to the Gryffindor common room where even if it was not as brilliantly decorated as the Great Hall, they could still enjoy a good meal with the rest of their house.

However they failed to notice that Ron, Hermione and Neville were missing. At least until Professor McGonagall came to tell them that the Trio would be spending a week in the hospital wing as well as losing Gryffindor another 30 points for trying to fight the Troll.

"Ron is such an Idiot", shouted Ginny, "and I thought Hermione was supposed to be clever".

Judging by the looks on their faces, everybody else agreed with her. Percy then asked whether they were awake,

"No, but Madam Pomfrey says you may visit tomorrow", then McGonagall continued with a stern look on her face, "Now I suggest you all make your way to bed".

She left and the crowded common room started emptying slowly. Harry and Ginny said goodnight and went up to their separate rooms.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry woke up early the morning of the Quidditch and was glad when Ginny came down to the common room not long after he did.

"Nervous", she asked, he was, but he was also a little excited about the match.

Harry nodded, "but I can't wait to fly",

"Come on then, We'll get breakfast, you don't want to eat right before you fly otherwise you could throw up",

The rest of the morning went by in a blur for Harry and before he knew it he was ready to walk out onto the Quidditch Pitch.

Ginny was using a charm she had looked up to make Harry's glasses water resistant when Oliver started talking,

"This is it, we are going to win, we need to, with all those points those First Years have lost", "We're against Slytherin, so don't give them any chances, now let's go get some points back!"

"Good luck", Ginny called to Harry as they walked out onto the Pitch, and then she rushed up to the stands to watch the match.

As Harry circled the pitch watching the chasers in between searches for the Snitch he realised the weather was actually not that bad. The rain would have made it difficult to see if Ginny hadn't charmed his Glasses but the wind wasn't even noticeable on the Nimbus.

About ten minutes into the match Harry spotted the Snitch near the Slytherin Goalposts, he glanced over at the Slytherin seeker and sped towards it when he saw him looking in the opposite direction.

But although the Slytherin Seeker was distracted, their Captain and their Keeper were not.

They both headed right for Harry and although his broom was faster than theirs they were between him and the Snitch.

It was obvious that they were going to hit him but Harry could do nothing about the obvious foul so he kept on moving forward.

Just before what seemed like an inevitable crash Harry turned upwards and the two Slytherins flew straight into each other.

Unfortunately by the time Harry looked forward again the Snitch was nowhere to be seen. He was annoyed, but cheered up a moment later when Katie Bell scored from a Gryffindor penalty.

He flew high into the air and remained there watching over the pitch for almost an hour. As he listened to Lee Jordan cheerfully reminding the crowd that Gryffindor was winning 130 to 40 he spotted a flash as gold in front of him.

Harry sped towards it excitedly but as he approached he suddenly felt cold, and the world seemed to go quiet. It was like there was nothing happy in the world, nothing worth living for. He felt depressed, alone.

He threw his hand around the Snitch and as he did he heard a scream and all thoughts of Quidditch were lost from his mind, he barely realised he was falling through the air before he lost consciousness.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Harry, Harry", Harry heard the voices softly called his name, "Harry",

He opened his eyes and saw red hair dangling in front of his face,

"Harry, you're awake",

"What happened", all Harry could remember was a woman screaming.

"The dementors Harry, they came into the grounds and you fainted, Dumbledore was furious"

"Who won",

"Typical, you fell and ended up in the hospital wing and you still care about Quidditch", Ginny smiled a little as she shouted at him, "We won, 280 to 40, when you hit the ground you still had one arm wrapped around your broom and the Snitch fell out of your other hand". Ginny was obviously still amazed at what he had managed as a huge grin now covered her face.

"My broom!" Harry couldn't bare it if it was damaged; flying meant the world to him,

"Its fine Harry, I gave it to Dean to put back in your Dorm" she told him, laughing at the look on his face when he thought it was broken. "Dumbledore did something to slow you down as you fell".

"Thanks Ginny", He really was grateful that she had bothered to come and wait for him to recover.

He would have liked to talk more but couldn't as Madam Pomfrey came rushing in and sent Ginny out of the room insisting Harry needed rest.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry was woken up early on Christmas morning by Ron who was rushing to open his presents as soon as he woke up. He didn't expect many himself, the only presents he'd ever had before were off Ginny. They couldn't normally meet on Christmas day because Ginny spent it with her family but they normally gave each other presents afterwards, though they were never big as neither of them could get hold of much money.

He got up and was rather surprised to see several parcels in a pile at the bottom of his bed.

He quickly got dressed and began picking them up when Ron noticed he hadn't opened any,

"Aren't you opening your presents",

"Me and Ginny are opening ours together in the common room", they had thought about asking Ron but decided he wouldn't want to wait.

"Well at least open mine then", he said, pointing to a small packet Harry had just picked up,

He opened it to find a chocolate Frog, "Thanks, did you like the every-flavour beans",

"Yeah, they were great", Harry hadn't known what to get Ron, he only seemed interested in Quidditch and eating, so he had picked food as the safest option.

Ginny had also woken up to find a pile of presents at the foot of her bed, though her pile was slightly larger. Mainly because she had received so many presents from her family.

When she got downstairs she found Harry waiting for her with a pile of presents by him. They opened their presents from her brothers first and found out they had both received packets of sweets from Fred and George which they decided to treat as highly suspicious. Ginny had also got a chocolate frog from Ron as well as a book from Percy called "_Sensible Choices: A Discussion of Third Year Subject Choices and how it's never too early to think about your options_".

She opened her presents from Bill and Charlie with a bit more anticipation and was happy to receive a beautiful silver necklace from Bill and a small model of a dragon that flew around breathing fire from Charlie. She read their letters and showed them to harry before they opened the parcels Ginny knew were from her mum.

Harry was thrilled to get one of the Weasley Jumpers Ginny had told him about, from what Ginny had told him Molly usually only knitted them for family. Harry put on the emerald green jumper as Ginny pulled the deep red one over her head, there was just one present left on the floor now and neither of them knew who it was from.

Harry opened the parcel and a smooth, silvery cloak fell to the floor. Ginny gasped, not quite sure if she believed it was what she thought.

She picked it up and threw it over Harry. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw him disappear.

"Harry, it's an invisibility cloak"

Harry looked down and was stunned to see nothing where his body should have been. While he was staring through himself in shock Ginny picked up the note that had fallen to the floor and read it to him:

"_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you."_

She handed him the note as he finally pulled the cloak off,

"I wonder who it's from", Ginny said

"Me too", he thought it was a strange present, but if it really was his Dad's he was happy to have it.

"Well I guess that just leaves our presents for each other", she pulled a small packet out of her pocket and gave it to Harry, "Merry Christmas".

He unwrapped it and found a Silver Watch, with the name _Harry James Potter _written on the side that faced his wrist. "I thought you might like something you could wear with your real name on it" she told him, He was overjoyed at the thought she'd put into it and gave her a huge hug, "thanks Ginny" he mumbled out.

He pulled a similar parcel out of his pocket and gave it to her, she opened it and saw a beautiful bracelet with the words "To my best friend" on it, she almost cried as she gave him the biggest hug he'd ever had and didn't let go of him for several minutes .

Then Harry pulled out a long thin parcel from behind his chair and gave it to Ginny, She could tell it was a broom the moment she saw it.

"No Harry, I won't take it, the bracelet was perfect",

"I want you to have it; I've already brought it anyway so I have to give it to someone",

Ginny knew he was right; a shop wouldn't want to refund something as expensive as a broom, but she hated taking such expensive things from him.

"It's far too much Harry, but I'll take it on one condition, I want you to promise me that you won't buy anything so big for me again",

"Okay Ginny", He was being honest, if she really didn't like him buying her things, he wouldn't.

She gave him one last hug before they both went to get ready for breakfast.

..................................................................................................................................................................

When Harry entered the Great Hall he was amazed, not just at the wonderful decorations but at the way people were acting. They were all friendly and happy, even the Slytherins who were being nice.

He sat down next to Ron and opposite Percy who was between Fred and George. Ginny had come in with him and sat on his other side.

Harry enjoyed the feast immensely, and although the food was exceptionally good it was not the main reason. More than anything else he enjoyed the company: chatting to Ron about Quidditch, asking Percy about school, he loved the twin's jokes and he could talk to Ginny about almost anything because they knew each other so well.

"This is what Christmas should be like", he thought. He had never really enjoyed Christmas before, usually he was forced to cook while Dudley opened his presents and then was locked in his cupboard while the Dursleys ate what he made. For the first time Harry realised why people looked forward to it so much.

After lunch Harry walked out into the grounds with the five Weasleys. He surprised Ginny by pulling her back as her brothers walked on ahead and throwing his invisibility cloak over them he whispered in her ear. "Fred and George have got snowballs in their hands",

"I know, I was going to hide behind that tree when they used them, but this cloak could be very useful", she quietly replied as the other four boys kept on moving without noticing them disappear.

The two first years started making some snowballs of their own and when Fred and George spun around a few seconds later both Ron and Percy were hit in the face with snowballs. As the twins looked for harry and Ginny they noticed another pair of snowballs aimed right at their faces. The four Weasleys immediately started a snowball fight with each other while Harry and Ginny used the cloak to find some good cover.

Harry stuffed the cloak out of sight and he and Ginny were throwing snowballs at the other four redheads before they had even noticed the first years were missing.

That evening Harry and Ginny were sat together in front of the warm fire in Gryffindor common room drying off.

Ron was beating Percy in a game of wizard chess on the other side of the room, and the Twins were playing exploding snap next to them.

They spent most of the night talking by the fire and when the others went to bed leaving the two youngest Harry got his Mirror out. Percy had seemed a little worried about the children staying up so late but he must have decided to let them at Christmas as he left without telling them to go to sleep.

Ginny picked up the Mirror and said softly into it "Sirius Black",

"Hello Ginny, I was hoping to talk to you today",

"Hi Sirius, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you too, is Harry there?"

"Merry Christmas Sirius", Harry said, "Sirius did my father have an invisibility cloak",

"Yes, we used to use it all the time at Hogwarts, how did you know",

"Somebody left it with my presents"

"Well it would have to be somebody who knows your real identity, and who knew your Dad, my best guess would be Dumbledore"

"I suppose it makes sense, anyway how are you"

"I'm good, and I've got a house. It's in the countryside like we planned, with lots of land. The Ministry don't know about it yet and now they shouldn't be able to find out as I put it under the Fidelius charm yesterday. By the way is anyone else with you?"

"No", Ginny told him,

"Right then, time for your present, the home of Sirius Black is at Lake House, Devon"

"Does this mean I can definitely come and stay in the summer", Harry's excitement and happiness was obvious to anyone who could see his face.

"Yep, you remember our plan for the Station",

"Yeah, I'll send my letter to my Relatives tomorrow. Sirius, what do you know about Dementors?"

"About how they affect you, everything, I spent ten years in Azkaban", Sirius shuddered at the thought and he suddenly looked sad. He sat there motionless for a while before he continued "When it comes to fighting them, I can do the Patronus Charm, but Moony was always the best at that kind of thing"

"That was your friend in school, wasn't it", Ginny said,

"Yeah, he always wanted to be a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher but he let his "_Furry little problem" _stop him"

"Could you teach me how to stop them?" Harry asked,

"Not from here, why?"

"They came into the grounds during my Quidditch Match and I fainted, I heard a woman screaming", Harry now went quiet and Sirius began talking softly.

"Yes, they make you relive your worst memories; you must have some bad ones. Harry, I think you should write to Moony. His proper name is Remus Lupin; he'll be reluctant to help but that doesn't mean he won't want to, just that he thinks too poorly of himself. Tell him to meet you in the Shrieking Shack. Underneath the Whomping Willow there's a secret passage leading to it, it's how I got into the school to see you, if you touch a knot on the trunk the tree will stop moving. I'd suggest levitating a twig, you can do that right"

"Yes, when should we meet him?" Ginny asked,

"I'd try for next Friday night, now you have that invisibility cloak sneaking out shouldn't be a problem".

"Thanks Sirius" Harry was very grateful that Sirius was helping him with the Dementors; the thought of fainting whenever they came near wasn't pleasant.

"Goodnight then, and enjoy your holiday"

"Bye Sirius", Harry,

"Bye" Ginny added, just before Sirius turned off his Mirror.

The two children hugged each other and went up to bed, both exited at the thought of learning to fight Dementors....


	9. The Mirror

This is my first story so it's probably not very good,

Thank you to anyone who reads this, I apologise for my poor writing,

And a huge Thank you to anyone who reviews

**Chapter Nine "The Mirror"**

Harry and Ginny hurried around the corner and ducked into an empty classroom, they just managed to slam the door shut before they burst out laughing.

"Did you hear Malfoy?" Ginny asked between giggles, "_I think it's good that Harry Potter has gone to Durmstrang, They promote proper Wizard Values there and teach actual Dark Arts, rather than this defence rubbish" _she continued in an impression of Malfoy.

"I know, it's funny it took them four months to realise I was missing but they've come up with ideas about where I am fast enough, last week I was at Beauxbatons, on Monday I was in America and now I'm at Durmstrang. I think I might study on Mars next".

"You know _The Quibbler _has its own theory, It reckons you've decided to abandon your education to go hunting the Seven-toed Pink Unicorns", Ginny replied before laughing out loud again.

"_Now Ginerva", _Harry said in an arrogant tone similar to the one she'd used earlier, "_I must say as a pureblood with the appropriate attitude for a Wizard, that I do not think you are taking this entirely seriously"_

"You know", Ginny said as Harry lost his composure and returned to the Hysterical laughter, "If Malfoy continues to provide entertainment like that then I might just start enjoying potions",

After a few more minutes of jokes, Harry finally spoke a little more seriously, "Come on we'll be late for lunch, and I want to get to bed early if we're going to meet Moony".

"Is he coming? He said no to your first letter and he hasn't replied yet".

"I think he will come, Sirius said he would be reluctant at first, and I only sent my second letter yesterday"

"Okay, I wonder what there is to eat today; if we're skipping Dinner to sleep we'll have to eat a lot"

When they reached the Great hall they just managed to sit down to eat before a Snowy Owl swooped down dropping a letter in front of Harry and landing on Ginny's shoulder.

"Hi Hedwig", she said softly to the Owl as Harry carefully opened the envelope and took the letter out after making sure no one else was watching.

She started reading it as soon as Harry placed it in front of them.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are certain you can find no one better to teach you to defend yourself against Dementors then I will help you, though it is a shame that you feel your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would not be satisfactory. I think Dumbledore has made a mistake if you are correct, as I believe he has by allowing the Dementors near a School._

_Meet me in the discussed location at half past twelve. I don't know how you found out how to get to it but it may interest you to know that your father, our friends and I used to meet there when we were at school._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

"I guess he is coming then", Ginny whispered quietly,

"Yeah, I thought he would", Harry was happy, he had hoped that Moony would come but had been a little worried when he didn't receive an owl at breakfast.

They finished their lunch and went to the Gryffindor Common. The amount of Homework they had to do made them both glad that First years had Friday afternoons off, Snape, as usual, had given them a long essay to write that morning. After doing a couple of hours of work they headed up to bed and went to sleep while most people were still outside enjoying themselves.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Ginny drifted into consciousness and heard a muffled buzzing sound, she turned over in her bed and buried her head deeper into her pillow but it wouldn't go away. As she became more aware she remembered the alarm clock she had hidden under her pillow before she went to bed, it woke her up easily but was quiet enough not to wake up any of the other girls in the room.

She quickly pulled it out from under her pillow and turned it off. Then she dressed as quickly as she could without making too much noise. She checked none of her roommates had heard her, paying more attention to Hermione than any of the others. Despite having lost Gryffindor so many points herself, the girl still insisted on stopping others from breaking the rules. Then she hurried out of the room and shut the door quietly.

She only really started thinking clearly as she walked down the steps to the common room and was worried for a moment that she had forgotten he wand, before she realised that she was wearing the same cloak as yesterday and that her wand was in the pocket.

Just as she walking into the common room she hit something and fell over. She was frightened. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the entrance to the stairwell. Then she began to understand what had happened and felt a little stupid for being worried.

She heard a "Sorry" come from what seemed to be thin air and then saw Harry suddenly appear as he pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"Come on", he said clearly, the accident had woken both of them up properly, "Its quarter past twelve".

They covered themselves with the invisibility cloak and made their way out through the portrait hole, then they began walking quietly out into the grounds and finally to the Whomping Willow.

Harry took the cloak off them and pulled out his wand before looking around for something to use on the tree.

Ginny spotted a twig on the ground by the light of Harry's wand after he had used _Lumos_ and immediately said, "_Wingardium Leviosa". _She guided the twig up to the tree's trunk and carefully looked around for the knot which would stop it attacking people, when she saw it she moved the stick into it and was relieved to see the tree become strangely motionless.

They ran up to the tree and slid down the hidden hole between its roots to find themselves in a dark, shadowy underground passageway.

As they reached the end of the tunnel it got a little lighter and they eventually arrived in an old, dusty house.

"Ah harry!" a voice called out cheerfully, Harry turned around to see a man who he thought must be Remus Lupin looking at him, "I haven't seen you since you were a baby, you know, you look so much like your father did at your age"

Harry thought Lupin was a lot nicer in person than he had seemed in the letters he had written to Harry. "Hello" he said, "you must be Remus".

"Yes, and who is this young lady you have brought with you, I assumed you would come alone"

"I'm Ginny "

"Right then, so you two want to be able to fight dementors"

"Yeah, I don't really know why but they affect me very badly, and Ginny's my best friend"

"Well like I said in my first letter one of the best things you can do is to eat chocolate after an encounter, and spending time with your friends helps too, it cheers you up, but if you want to be able to fight dementors when your being attacked there is only one spell that will work", Lupin seemed to think for a moment and smiled happily to himself before he continued, "You know, I'm still curious about how you knew I was your father's friend, You're like him in more than just looks too, he used to like sneaking out at night in that cloak of his"

"You mean this one", Ginny said as she pulled Harry's cloak around her and became a floating head.

"Yes!" Remus replied laughing a little, "I didn't think I'd be seeing that again tonight, now on to business". He walked over to a small cupboard that unlike the other furniture in the room was still in one piece. "This" he told them "has a Boggart inside, It will turn into whatever you fear, now I'm using it for two reasons, firstly the spell to get rid of them is a fairly simple one you would be taught in 2nd or 3rd year but works on similar principles to the one I will teach you to fight Dementors, secondly when we need it to it should become a dementor to practice on".

"It will turn into a dementor", Harry said, rather alarmed and with his face going pale.

"Not quite, but it will look like one when we need it to, you see Harry Boggarts are shape shifters, now I want you both to picture what you fear most and then I want you to think of it doing something funny or stupid, when I let it out it will change into something frightening, picture it in a funny way in your head and then say _Riddikulus, _Now Harry, you go first"

Lupin walked over to the cupboard and put his hand on the handle, when Harry was stood in front of it with his wand out Lupin carefully opened it and stood aside.

Uncle Vernon was suddenly in the room, looking absolutely furious, he walked over and looked like he was about to hit harry – "_Riddikulus, Riddikulus – RIDDIKULUS_" On his third attempt Harry finally managed the spell and instead of his uncle there was an extremely fat pig with a badly fitting suit on it, Harry's fear vanished and he started laughing out loud.

Ginny, who also found it quite funny but had managed not to laugh said, "I don't see any difference Harry, what's so funny" which made the three of them laugh tremendously.

"Right, good, its laughter which really hurts Boggarts, but were not here to learn to fight Boggarts so Ginny, your turn"

Ginny stepped up with her wand out and the Boggart changed immediately, Molly Weasley appeared in front of them, angry and shouting, "GINNY WEASLEY, YOU WILL NOT GO TO HOGWARTS WITH HARRY AND YOUR BROTHERS, GIRLS SHOULD STAY AT HOME, AND YOU SHOULD BE LEARNING TO COOK"

"_Riddikulus", _Molly fell over, Steam was now rising from her ears like from a steam engine and although she was still talking, all they could hear was a high pitch voice saying "_Nag Nag Nag Nag Nag"_

Although Harry laughed he realised what Ginny was really afraid of was loneliness, he knew her brothers used to exclude her and decided to comfort her, she still looked a little shaken from the shouting.

As they laughed Lupin somehow forced it back into the cupboard and started talking again,

"Good, if you need to when we're working on dementors use that spell to get rid of them, Now the spell I will attempt to teach is called the Patronus Charm, it's very advanced magic, well above OWL level and most adults cannot produce a fully formed Patronus. I certainly don't expect you to do that but any kind of Patronus at all is some help against a Dementor and if you work hard and we keep having these lessons you might be able to manage something."

"What is a Patronus?" Ginny asked, intrigued

"It is a kind of shield from dementors; it requires you to think hard about a happy memory, and it acts as a positive force, a projection of things like Happiness, which dementors feed upon, the incantation is _Expecto Patronum _I want you to get your wands out, concentrate hard on a very happy memory and practice it"

Harry and Ginny both got their wands out and began to practice.

Harry knew exactly what memory to use, the first time he flew with Ginny, he never felt as good as when he was flying and it was the first time he had ever felt so free, it was also when he made his first real friend.

Ginny was using her memory of the first time she hugged Harry, he was her first good friend, and he was much kinder to her than her brothers.

On his second go Harry saw a wisp of silvery gas shoot out of his wand.

"Well done Harry! Well done, if you were a 6th year I would be pleased, now, why don't you try it on the Boggart"

Lupin went and opened the cupboard as Harry readied himself to face the Dementor

Harry saw it coming and said "_Expecto Patronum_" but nothing happened, the world went out of focus and became cold and dark,he heard a scream – "NOT HARRY! NOT HARRY! PLEASE – I'LL DO ANYTHING –", "STAND ASIDE – STAND ASIDE, GIRL –"

"Harry! Harry!" Harry saw the ceiling of the Shrieking Shack and then a face looking down at him, with long red hair dangling down from it. He realised he had collapsed and Ginny was now holding him.

"Here, give him this", Harry could here Lupin's voice in the background and suddenly Ginny thrust a piece of chocolate into his face, "Eat it", he heard Lupin say again. As he ate Ginny helped him get up and he found himself once more facing the cupboard.

"Harry" Lupin said "Do you see what I meant about the Patronus charm being similar to _Riddikulus _now? They both work on emotion, think hard about the happiest memory you can find, but not just yet, Ginny can have a go first, you shouldn't try again too soon"

"Ok" Ginny said and she got up and faced the cupboard with her Wand out in front of her.

They spent several hours practicing and when they finally went back up to the school they both had chocolate in their hands and were holding each other close. They had both managed to produce wisps of silvery smoke, but they weren't happy or exited. They were exhausted, and a little sad, fighting dementors or even Boggarts pretending to be them wasn't pleasant at all.

..................................................................................................................................................................

A tired harry dragged himself down the long spiral staircase and into the Gryffindor Common Room, he was looking around for Ginny when a shout distracted him,

"Hey, Harry! Where were you and my sister last night", Ron sounded angry and annoyed but Harry wasn't really bothered, he was concentrating on remembering the excuses that he and Ginny had thought of the day before.

"What do you mean?" Harry tried to sound innocent and it seemed to have some effect, when Ron spoke again he seemed slightly less annoyed and more curious.

"You weren't at dinner and no one really saw you much after lunch yesterday"

"We went to dinner early, but we didn't eat much as neither of us was very hungry –"

That was when Harry noticed Ron was stood with Hermione and Neville, the perfect little trio that seemed intent on losing Gryffindor as many points as humanly possible. Once again Hermione had decided it was her job to interfere in other people's lives and criticise them.

"I'm not surprised, with the amount you ate at lunch", Hermione's tone and the way she looked at him thinking she was so superior reminded Harry an awful lot of Draco Malfoy.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted", Harry didn't even bother trying to hide his annoyance and it showed in his voice, "We didn't eat much at dinner and went to bed early, probably before you got back from eating yourself"

"Alright then", Ron seemed convinced, which was a relief to Harry, "but you slept really late if you went to bed so early"

Fortunately for Harry, who thought he was going to be forced to spend some time in the trio's company, Ginny came down just as Ron was finishing his sentence.

"Oh, Harry, there you are, let's go get lunch I'm starving"

"Lunch, what about breakfast"

"Look at your watch we've missed it already"

"Ok then, I need to eat early anyway, Woods going mental about Quidditch practice with the match against Hufflepuff next week, besides I think I'll die of starvation if I don't eat soon"

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry was sat next to Ginny at the back of the Defence classroom, drawing on some parchment absent-mindedly. He'd read through the chapter they were studying in the book at the beginning of the lesson, that had taken him five minutes and he'd learnt more than Professor Quirrell usually taught in an hour.

Although he was one of the best in the class, he felt a little worried that he might not be doing as well as he should because of the teaching. "_Moony was much better, he taught us about Boggarts really quickly and he made it fun, and we even made progress on a highly advanced charm" he_ thought.

He began writing on his parchment and passed it over to Ginny.

_Moony's a better teacher than Quirrell right,_

Ginny read the note and couldn't agree more,

_Yeah, why? ,_ She wrote back

Harry saw her answer and wrote down what was on his mind before returning the note,

_Maybe next time we could ask him to help with some school stuff, "Snuffles" said he wanted to teach DADA, It's a shame we won't see him for another two weeks though, I've got my match this Saturday and he wouldn't come next week, He refused to say why, do you know?_

_Asking him for helps a great idea, but I don't know why he wouldn't come next week, he's much better than Quirrell and I wish he would come teach here, if you look around half the class is asleep_

Harry looked up and noticed she was right, Hermione was the only one paying attention and Quirrell hadn't even noticed Seamus and Dean playing Exploding Snap

_Yeah, Quirrell is awful!!! And I get this funny feeling about him, it's creepy_

_And he stinks of Garlic, by the way I saw your Quidditch practice this morning, your catch was great_

_Thanks, I saw you on your broom watching, do you like it_

Ginny hadn't meant for him to spot her, she still wasn't happy with him buying her such a big present and didn't really intend to fly it..... much, it was a Nimbus 2000 after all. She wrote a simple note back,

_It's fantastic, but you really shouldn't have brought me it_

Before Harry had time to reply the lesson ended and they walked outside, saying goodbye before they set off in different directions.

Wood wanted to have a practice tonight, too!

..................................................................................................................................................................

As Harry waited in the Gryffindor changing rooms to walk out onto the Quidditch Pitch his anticipation was growing by the second, but it was nothing compared to the atmosphere in the stands.

Although only half the crowd was cheering for Gryffindor they were the only ones really cheering at all. The Slytherins who were against Gryffindor on principle were bitter and sitting quietly as if they were hoping that if they kept silent no one would remember how badly they had been beaten in their own match against the Gryffindor Team. The Hufflepuffs were also quiet, they seemed nervous after seeing the way Slytherin had been defeated by the team they were about to face.

But where Ginny was sitting in the top of the Gryffindor stand the cheering was tremendously loud and unbelievably enthusiastic. Everyone was exited and when the teams finally walked out from their changing rooms and across the Pitch it became deafening.

Lee Jordan's voice could just be heard commentating above the roar of the crowd as the players prepared to fly into the air, "WELL – HUFFLEPUFF SEEM NERVOUS TODAY AND MAYBE THEY SHOULD BE AFTER SLYTHERIN'S TERRIBLE HUMILIATI – Sorry professor – RESPECTABLE DEFEAT. SPEAKING OF SLYTHERIN IT LOOKS LIKE ONE SYMPTOM OF BEING BEATEN BY GRYFFINDOR IS LOSING THE POWER OF SPEECH, A NICE CHANGE FROM THEIR USUAL MOANING"

The moment Madam Hooch blew her whistle Harry sped into the air to begin seeking the ever elusive snitch. The other players all did the same but a Hufflepuff made it to the Quaffle first, though Harry only learnt of this through Lee's comments.

"A HUFFLEPUFF CHASER HAS MADE IT TO THE QUAFFLE, CAN'T QUITE SEE WHO BUT SHE'S HEADING FOR THE GRYFFINDOR GOALS, WILL SHE SCORE? – NO – BLUDGER FROM ONE OF THE WEASLEYS, KATIE BELL OF GRYFFINDOR WITH THE QUAFFLE NOW, PASS TO ANGELINA JOHNSON – SHE SCORES!"

Alicia Spinnet scored another goal for Gryffindor within just a few seconds and the Hufflepuff keeper, who had been anxious anyway, seemed to lose his nerves entirely when Gryffindor scored twice in the first minute.

The Gryffindor chasers had managed to score six goals in quick succession before their Hufflepuff chasers struck back bringing the score to 60 – 10, and even that small victory was ended fast when Gryffindor countered it with a goal of their own.

Even for Harry who was high in the sky the Gryffindor cheers sounded incredibly loud, but he was busy scanning the air for any hint of gold, which was made difficult by all the gold decoration on the Gryffindors clothing.

Just as he was turning to look for the snitch elsewhere a small flash of gold brighter than any other caught his eye near the ground at the bottom of the Gryffindor stands.

He dove down steeply and the sensation of the air rushing past his skin was incredible as his broom hurried faster and faster towards the grass below. The Snitch shot upwards. Harry snatched it out of the air as it tried to fly past him and Lee's shouts were no longer about how quickly Gryffindor had gained a sixty point lead but about how Harry's catch had to be a record for one of the fastest ever.

The match had only just lasted five minutes.

Ginny rushed down to the changing rooms to congratulate Harry and was surprised to see him already coming out when she got there.

"BRILLIANT CATCH!" she shouted as she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, "Aren't you having a shower".

"There's not much point really, I was only out there five minutes"

"Yeah, because of you the whole school showed up to see five minutes of Quidditch, although they did get to watch your amazing catch, come on, let's get back to the common room, there's probably a party or something, if anyone had enough time to plan it"

..................................................................................................................................................................

Two weeks later Harry and Ginny were once more dragging themselves up to the castle after a tiring session with Moony, they could both now shoot the silvery stuff out of their wands every time they faced the Boggart, but it wouldn't be much good against Dementors. Only Harry had been able to make the charm last longer than a few seconds and his Patronus was barely more than a shadow.

As they walked through the stone corridors they didn't even bother to stay quiet, they were exhausted and probably a little overconfident in the cloaks ability to protect them. Which turned out to be a big mistake as when they came round a corner they almost walked right into Filch and Snape.

The two first years stumbled backwards and turned around, frightened and now absolutely silently they tried to make their way back down the corridor they came from but they had already been heard.

"You say you first heard them walking past the library" they heard Snape ask.

"Yes Professor, You asked me to come to you if anyone was out at night"

"Well it can't be them three Gryffindors", Snape sneered, "If Weasley and Longbottom were trying to hide from us they would have walked into us by now, whoever it is wont have got far, we'll catch them"

Harry and Ginny moved as fast as they could without making any noise, but unfortunately the Professors weren't worried about that and moved quickly checking all the corridors off the main one they had been walking along.

The children had just turned down into a short narrow one when the two men followed them into it.

Snape and Filch had almost reached them and if they didn't move out of the way fast they would be found.

Ginny spotted a slightly open door just in time and pulled Harry through it as Snape walked past.

They stayed silent under the cloak in the classroom until they eventually heard the footsteps and voices die away. They both sighed in relief and as they turned around they spotted a huge magnificent Mirror in an ornate golden frame.

The words _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi _were carved around the top but Ginny was far too busy gazing into it to notice that.

What she saw confused her; there was a young woman with deep red hair and eyes just like her own standing in a wedding dress, and playing with a ring on her finger. Next to her was a tall black haired man, with bright green eyes and a lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

Harry had read the writing on top and assumed it was some in strange language before he looked into the Mirror itself, but when he did he was also shocked. He saw a similar scene and the couple smiled at him, but behind them was another older couple who looked quite similar. The man was looked like Harry, but without the scar or eyes. The woman cried a little as she smiled at Harry and he noticed that she did have the same green eyes he did, as well as deep red hair.

"Ginny, I see my parents, Ginny" the young girl turned to face him, she knew Harry might look a lot like James, but she was certain that James Potter hadn't had a scar like that. Before she could reply Harry spoke again, "Can you see them? They're smiling at me".

She hugged him and whispered softly "I'm sorry Harry, I don't see them, I just see us" she didn't tell him that in the Mirror they appeared to be several years older, as well as married.

"Ok, I must be imagining it", in his excitement at seeing his parents Harry had forgotten the younger couple he saw at first. "Let's go back to the common room" he said and they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower without mentioning what they had seen again....


	10. The Stone

This is my first story so it's probably not very good,

Thank you to anyone who reads this, I apologise for my poor writing,

And a huge Thank you to anyone who reviews

**Chapter Ten "The Stone"**

The voice travelled easily down the corridor and reached the ears of the two quietly moving students who were nearing the last corner that would take them to the Gryffindor common room, "Seamus is an idiot, I can't believe he thought he could stop us, I mean, we're going to save the whole school"

Harry stopped as soon as he heard the voice, he thought it sounded like Ron, but wasn't quite sure. However his doubts were quickly forgotten when he heard a reply, "Honestly Ron, I didn't see_ you_ stopping him just before he hexed you".

Ginny couldn't believe it, Hermione had obviously cursed Seamus, and her idiot brother was happy about it and cocky enough to boast about saving the school, _Just like they saved the school from that Troll _she thought, _I wonder how many points they'll lose this time._

As the footsteps got louder and louder the two children hidden under the invisibility cloak heard a third voice speak "Yeah, My Grandmother will finally be pleased with me, she always says I should be more like my Dad"

"Yeah, when we stop Snape getting the Philosopher's Stone we'll be heroes", Ron practically shouted.

Harry and Ginny watched as the three Gryffindors went right past them before they spoke again,

"I wonder how many points they're going to lose tonight" Ginny said

"I don't know, but we should help Seamus before we go and find a Professor"

They made their way along the corridor and past the portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room, when they got inside they spotted Seamus lying on the floor motionless, as if he had been frozen.

Ginny rushed over to him and muttered an incantation, Seamus immediately got up and said "I'm going to Kill them", he was obviously angry but Harry was glad, he hadn't asked what him and Ginny were doing up that night.

"What did they do?" Harry asked him,

"Full Body Bind, they were sneaking out again, I pointed my wand at Ron but Granger got me"

"Okay we'll go and tell Professor McGonagall" Ginny told him

"Fine, but I'm off to bed, I hope they're fighting a troll again, maybe this time it will get them".

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry and Ginny hurried to Professor McGonagall's Office, quietly, Ginny didn't know what Ron was doing but it sounded dangerous, he might be an idiot but he was still her brother. Harry on the other hand was worried about the Professor, it was late and they were only still up because they had been working with Moony , he just hoped she was still up working.

They reached their destination and Harry frenetically knocked on her door, it was opened swiftly, and the stern face of Professor McGonagall was suddenly in front of them.

"I trust you have an important reason for this" she said coldly "Gryffindor has already lost enough points this Year, I would be upset to have to take more from you"

"Professor", Ginny said anxiously "Ron, Hermione and Neville are doing something again; they said something about the Philosopher's stone"

"How do you know this?"

Harry answered her question this time "We heard them talking Miss, and they attacked Seamus"

"What? When?"

"Just now Miss, in the common room, he tried to stop them going out"

"Thank you for telling Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, you can have ten points each, we will need them when I find the others. I am going to contact the Headmaster; I would be grateful if you could go to the third floor corridor and bring Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom and Miss Granger here, they shouldn't have got far"

McGonagall strode off leaving Harry and a Horror-struck Ginny alone in the corridor,

Harry could see she was worried and hugged her as he spoke "Come on, She said they won't have got far, I'm sure there all right"

"Yeah, Thanks Harry"

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry and Ginny made their way through the dark eerie corridors and up some of Hogwarts many staircases until they eventually reached the third floor, and went down the right hand corridor.

At the end of it they reached a door which was slightly open, and beyond it, in the forbidden corridor stood a humungous dog with three terrifying heads staring down at them hungrily. It seemed to hesitate for a moment when they went in but that didn't make the monstrous beast any less horrific.

Harry saw creature standing menacingly in the centre of the corridor and noticed that at either side of the dog there were small gaps between its body and the wall. In the distance behind it he could hear screams and looking down at the floor he spotted a trap door just behind the dog.

"Ginny, we've got to get past it, the others are obviously in trouble, I can hear the screaming" Harry spoke quietly as he was trying not to attract the dogs attention any more than they already had, but Ginny could still hear the fear and anxiety in his voice.

"I know but how?"

"If you go left, and I go right we might be able to confuse it and get through the trapdoor"

"Harry, it's got three heads, it can attack both of us at once"

"yes, but it's only got one body so if one head tries to turn towards you, and another tries to turn towards me it should get stuck trying to turn right and left at the same time"

"Maybe"

"We've got to try it, they could be hurt"

"Yeah, Ok"

They ran in different directions down either side of the corridor, as the two of them squeezed past the dog it tried to turn its body both ways after them and ended up stumbling forward down the corridor. Ginny quickly jumped down the trapdoor and Harry followed her just as the dog turned around and charged towards him.

When Ginny reached the soft damp surface below after her fast drop through the cold air she immediately felt it wrap itself around her limbs. Realising it was Devil's snare she pulled out her wand and lit a magical fire just after Harry landed on the deadly plant.

It shrunk away from the heat and light allowing the two children to move down the corridor only to find something more worrying to them than either of the obstacles they had just forced their way past. Lying on the floor was Neville Longbottom, his leg was in a position that they knew couldn't be natural and it was spurting blood everywhere.

"Harry –" he whimpered barely able to speak "You've got to go on, Ron, Hermione; they're after You-Know-Who"

"Neville are you okay?" Ginny was the one who spoke, Harry had simply nodded and gone on to find a way forward,

"I'll be all right, but I think Hermione's hurt, I heard her screaming before after they went into the next room, that dog got my leg, and that plant crushing it didn't exactly help"

"Okay, we'll come back in a minute when we've got the others"

..................................................................................................................................................................

Although Harry and Ginny had been worried when they found Neville, it was nothing compared to the way they felt when they saw the gruesome scene that awaited them at the end of the hallway.

Lying on the floor in front of a closed door was Hermione, with dozens of metal spikes sticking out of her back and blood pouring out of her and all over the floor.

It was all Ginny could do not to throw up.

When they got nearer they realised that the metal objects embedded in Hermione's back, and flying above them were keys, near the door hovering just above the ground was an old silver one with damaged wings.

Ginny hurried over to Hermione and immediately tried to find any way to help the injured girl. "Harry" she said shakily, "I might know a few healing spells that could help but if Neville's leg was broken, and she's like this, I think we should find Ron as soon as possible"

"Yes, you're right, they do look bad, but I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can help"

He grabbed the damaged key that could barely fly and pushed it into the keyhole, it turned easily and the door opened revealing a huge chess board littered with the remains of giant wizard chess pieces and among them lay the still, pale body of Ronald Weasley.

"RON!" Ginny screamed as she ran over to her brother, with Harry following close behind.

She felt his arm and her whole body relaxed when she felt blood moving through it,

"It's alright Ginny, he's just knocked out"

"I Know, it's just, I thought he was d-d-dead", Ginny started crying and tears suddenly rushed from her eyes as if a huge dam had broken. Harry pulled her into a hug and held her as she wept at the thought of her brother lying dead on the cold hard floor. He knew how she must feel, the sight of Ron had scared him as well, but Ginny was his sister, and Harry knew what it was like to lose family.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Dumbledore walked into the main atrium of the Ministry of Magic. As he walked past_ The Fountain of Magical Brethren_ the light reflected off the golden statues and onto his half-moon spectacles.

As the glittering light hit his eyes he continued to ponder the reason he was here. Minister Fudge asked for his advice less these days, and there was no situation that Dumbledore thought the Ministry would be dealing with now that could require his immediate presence. His real worry was Hogwarts, not whatever petty problem Fudge was facing, if there really was a problem. He was concerned for the students, but not nearly as concerned as he was for the Stone. It was not wise to leave it, even with all the enchantments

He turned slowly and then moved decisively towards the row of fireplaces along the wall. Throwing floo powder on one of the fires he shouted "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", and stepped forward into the flickering emerald flames.

When he arrived in his office at Hogwarts, he was surprised to see Minerva McGonagall standing by his own fire, with a handful of Floo Powder in her fist and an alarmingly worried expression on her usually stern face.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry rushed back through the long chamber in search of his roommate. He had spent a considerable amount of time comforting Ginny and now hurried through the rooms, trying to make up for the time he had left Neville alone with his broken leg.

When Harry finally found Neville the injured boy was unconscious. It actually helped Harry though, as he was able to see the damage the leg had suffered without Neville screaming in pain. The leg was covered in blood, and obviously broken. Harry suspected madam Pomfrey could deal with it quite easily, if they could get it to her.

Harry pulled out his wand and performed a few cleaning charms on the leg, as well as one he could remember that slowed bleeding from cuts.

He ripped off a piece of his shirt and cleaned it too, before wrapping it around Neville's broken leg like a Muggle bandage. He took off his School robe and wrapped it around the leg over his shirt, it was stiffer and Harry hoped it would work like a cast.

Taking one last look at Neville and deciding he could do no more Harry went back to find Ginny.

At the same time Ginny was busy fussing over Hermione, although her problem was not so simple. Everything she tried on the girl seemed to do nothing at all to help; all the healing charms she knew hadn't even slowed then endless streams of blood pouring out of the numerous holes in Hermione's back. They seemed to flow together forming rivers which filled the lake of blood the girls were surrounded by.

As Ginny tried to clean off the blood it just kept on spilling out of the wounds and spreading everywhere again, making Ginny's efforts worthless.

Trying some of the hardest magic she could manage Ginny transfigured the keys into cotton wool and placed her robe over Hermione's back. The pressure held them down and the bleeding slowed a little, but if Hermione didn't get help soon she might die.

As she finished Harry came back from Neville and began to speak,

"Ginny, I think Neville's going to be fine, how's Hermione doing?"

"She's bad Harry, we need a Healer"

"Let's go get Ron and head back, McGonagall should be coming soon, I'm sure she'll be able to sort her out"

"Ok" Ginny followed him through the door back into the chess room quietly, still fretful about Hermione's condition.

Harry walked over to Ron again and held out his wand, he was about to try and wake him up when he heard a door being thrown open behind him.

"POTTER, if I cannot have the stone I will at least get rid of him, KILL THEM!"

Harry spun around to see Professor Quirrell pointing his wand at them, without his trademark Turban but with a terrifying voice coming from the back of his head. In a signal moment his mind seemed to think for an hour. He knew this was Voldemort and judging by his anger and shouted statement Dumbledore's protection had been enough to stop him getting the stone. Harry also knew he was about to die, unlike Ron and the others he did not believe that a first year could stop the dreaded Lord Voldemort. However he couldn't help thinking that if he could somehow distract Voldemort for just a little while Ginny might be able to escape.

Ginny saw her Defence Professor storm into the room, and heard the thunderous voice. Although she had never heard it before she knew exactly who it belonged to. A sound that terrifying didn't need to introduce itself. As Voldemort shouted commands at the man he shared a body with Ginny Weasley stood perfectly still, as if Voldemort's harsh words could petrify someone just like a Basilisk's stare.

When Quirrell pointed his wand at Ginny Harry immediately snapped out of his thoughts.

As he heard the treacherous wizard shout "_Avada Kedavra_" and saw the blinding green light Harry could only think of one thing, Ginny.

Harry jumped up into the air and dove into the path of Quirrell's foul curse, as he fell back down to earth the searing pain in his scar made him sure he was dead. But If Ginny survived then it was worth it. That was all that mattered.

He hit the ground with a huge thud and the pain ended, for Harry the whole world went black and faded away.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry saw a light, in front of him, and above him. He reached towards it but somehow couldn't muster the strength to move into it.

He became aware of a faint sound, barely audible but definitely there. At this point he realised something strange about the light, it was red. For a brief moment he wondered if he was in hell, but then he decided he couldn't be. It was a nice red, it was beautiful. The light had a comforting effect on him. He felt content, like he could lie there basking in the glorious light for all eternity.

Patches of gold appeared in the red and the sound grew louder until he could recognise it as speaking, and eventually hear words.

"–waking up, Professor he's waking up"

Harry blinked, and his vision suddenly became clear. Standing over him was Ginny, with her vivid red hair dangling down in front of his eyes and golden rays of sunlight poking their way through any gaps they could find. He gathered all the strength he could find and managed to say a single word

"Ginny"

"Harry" the young girl reached down and pulled the boy into a soft embrace, holding him in a wonderful hug until he spoke again.

As Harry remembered more about what had happened he clutched Ginny tightly, glad that she was ok. This trail of thought eventually led him to wonder about himself. He was lying in a bed hugging Ginny, but the last thing he remembered was being hit by the killing curse.

"Voldemort, h-he killed me"

"Ahh, Harry" Harry was fully aware now and he immediately recognised the distinctive voice of Albus Dumbledore as Ginny lowered him gently back onto his bed.

"It would seem that he did not" Dumbledore continued "although he did use the killing curse"

"Then why am I still alive"

"For the same reason you lived the first time I believe, you see Harry when your mother died to protect you she gave you some very powerful protection indeed, that pure and unconditional love, her sacrifice to try and save you, was something far too great and powerful to be overcome by the hate and malice of Voldemort's curse. That protection remains with you now and that is what saved you from death last night."

"But – what happened afterwards"

"I arrived not long after you had been hurt, when I found you Ginny was crying over your body, and the Body of Professor Quirrell and Voldemort lay dead on the floor. It would seem that just as when he attacked you before; his curse rebounded and killed him, at least for now."

"Sir, when you say 'for now' exactly what do you mean? Voldemort said he wanted to be 'rid of' me and you said my mother died 'to protect' me, why did he want me dead in the first place? I think I'd like to know the truth."

"Alas, the questions you ask me, I cannot answer now. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day, when you are older ... when you are ready, you will know."

"But I would like to know now. Voldemort is trying to killed me, Now. My parents are dead because of him, now."

"Harry, you are too young"

"But Professor, isn't it his right to know, it's his life" Harry hadn't heard Ginny speak like that since he had come to Hogwarts, she used to do it after the Dursleys hurt him. He didn't know why, but he liked it when she was protective of him.

"I shall not tell you Harry, you need a childhood"

"A CHILDHOOD! A CHILDHOOD! HOW COULD HE HAVE A CHILDHOOD? YOU LEFT HIM WITH PEOPLE WHO HATE HIM, WHO BEAT HIM, WHO MAKE HIM WORK AS A SLAVE! YOU CALL THAT A CHILDHOOD! AND THEN YOU DARE TO REFUSE TO TELL HIM WHY HIS PARENTS ARE DEAD SO THAT HE CAN HAVE 'A CHILDHOOD'? YOU'RE AS BAD AS THEM, I DONT KNOW WHY EVERYBODY THINKS YOU'RE SO GREAT BECAUSE I THINK YOU'RE TERRIBLE! YOU MIGHT NOT DESTROY PEOPLES LIVES BY KILLING THEM, BUT YOU DESTROY THEM JUST THE SAME! YOU'RE BARELY ANY BETTER THAN VOLDEMORT, AT LEAST HE DOESNT PRETEND TO BE HELPING PEOPLE WHEN HE WRECKS THEIR LIVES"

Harry had never seen Ginny so angry, it was scary, but he was more worried about what the Headmaster would do to her for shouting at him. However to his amazement Dumbledore simply lowered his head and walked towards the exit of the hospital wing, just before he left he turned around and spoke one last time with a sad look on his face.

"I shall give you one last piece of advice, It would not be wise to talk about what happened, using a false name to avoid your fame would be pointless if people knew Harry 'Black' had survived the Killing Curse just like Harry Potter"

Ginny moved back over to Harry once they were alone and he spoke softly into her ear,

"Ginny, you made my childhood brilliant"

"I just wish you didn't have to live with your relatives"

"Well this summer I won't have to, I can live with Sirius. Ginny, how are the others?"

"There still asleep, Ron and Neville are all right but Hermione will have to spend several weeks recovering"

"I guess they were right about that stone thing, Voldemort did try and get it"

"Yes, but he didn't manage to get past Dumbledore's protection, he was coming back from where it was kept when we saw him. All they accomplished was to get us all hurt."

"Do you know how long I'll be in here?"

"Madam Pomfrey will probably be here soon, but I think she said you'll be able to leave today"

"Good, I want to talk to Sirius again, you know, in a few weeks I'll finally be free. No Dursleys, no lessons. Just You, Me and Sirius"

"You'll miss Quidditch though; at least you've got one last match left"

"Yeah, but I can still have you over to fly with me and Sirius"

Madam Pomfrey arrived, annoyed that Harry had been allowed so much time awake before she saw him, and after examining Harry she allowed him to leave. Harry and Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor common room together chatting about their plans of freedom for the summer. As they walked Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and he subconsciously put his arm around his friend's waist.

If the girls of Hogwarts knew that the boy who had been willing to die for Ginny the night before was the boy-who-lived they would not have thought the couple cute, but would have been deadly jealous. Ginny however was simply happy to enjoy the companionship of her best friend....


	11. A Year Already

This is my first story so it's probably not very good,

Thank you to anyone who reads this, I apologise for my poor writing,

And a huge Thank you to anyone who reviews

**Chapter Eleven "A Year Already"**

The morning of the Quidditch Final the whole school was exited. Rumours were still flying through the corridors; the tale of the three Gryffindors who got themselves hurt on the third floor was unstoppable. No one seemed to know what had actually happened, the closest version of the story to the truth involved a three-headed troll Hagrid was supposedly keeping as a pet which could be used to defend the school in emergencies.

The Slytherins favourite was the one in which Hermione went crazy after receiving only 90% on a test and Ron and Neville were so scared that they went mad too and attacked each other, Malfoy was telling it to anyone who would listen. It was like he hoped that if enough people heard it Gryffindor would lose the match. Although the Gryffindor version, _the tale of the three Idiots who lost __another__ 150 points,_ was told with just as much bitterness.

The Ravenclaw captain had been so worried after Hufflepuff's defeat that he had supposedly gone worse than Oliver Wood and forced his team to practice twice a day. The rest of his house was determined to believe it would be enough to beat Gryffindor.

Harry was sat with Ginny, Fred and George at breakfast. They were happily discussing the match when the letters arrived; a pair of owls dropped two bright red envelopes in front of Neville and Ron who were sitting together further down the table. From the gasps Harry heard from most of the people who saw them he guessed the colour had significance in the Wizarding world. He was about to ask Ginny when Ron's letter exploded with a huge roar, followed by Neville's a second later.

"RONALD WEASLEY, I DONT SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK BEFORE..." the terrifying shouts of Molly Weasley filled the great hall but were quickly outshouted by an equally frightening voice from Neville's letter.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME..." Harry guessed it was Neville's Gran speaking.

"... AGAIN, I'M SUPRISED YOU HAVEN'T BEEN EXPELLED..." Molly's voice seemed to get louder as if it was competing with the other Howler.

"... PARENTS WOULD BE HORRIFIED..." Mrs Longbottom's Letter also increased in volume,

"...YOU CAN EXPECT TO BE DOING EVERYONE'S CHORES THIS SUMMER" Ron's letter burst into flames a moment after Neville's did and the two boys quickly left the hall as half the school started laughing at them.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry and Ginny were leisurely walking down to the Quidditch Pitch; they still had plenty of time before the match began.

"So Harry, how are you feeling? I remember how nervous you were before your first match"

"I'm fine today, after how well we did in our last two matches Ravenclaw will deserve the cup if they manage to beat us"

"I suppose, if you give them a chance to score before you catch the Snitch" Harry laughed,

"I'm glad Sirius has got the house sorted out to play Quidditch in"

"Yeah, do you think he's going to come watch you today?"

"He can't, what if he gets caught"

"He didn't when we met him, and he kept on hinting about wanting to see you play when we talked to him last night. I can't imagine him being too worried about the danger either from what he's told us about what he used to do at school"

"Yeah but he wouldn't want to go back in Azkaban" Harry was a more than a little worried that Sirius might get caught if he came to the match

"I know, but he seems lonely when we talk to him, he gets so excited when we do and he's always talking about Remus and you parents, he obviously misses them"

Harry realised just how Sirius felt, until he met Ginny he grew up all alone, he would have given anything to know his parents. "I miss them too" he said sadly.

Ginny knew just what Harry was thinking and pulled him into a hug as she spoke "Well at least you've got Sirius now, and he'll be able to see Remus again if we can prove he's innocent"

Harry smiled, "you missed out somebody else I have now"

"Who?"

"You"

"Come on, let's get down to the Pitch, you'll just have to wait and see if there is a cute black dog with me in the stands"

..................................................................................................................................................................

"THIS IS IT, THE MATCH WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE GRYFFINDOR VERSUS RAVENCLAW QUIDDITCH FINAL, BOTH CAPTAINS ARE GOING MENTAL FROM WHAT I KNOW, WAIT! – THEIR WALKING OUT ONTO THE PITCH. RAVENCLAWS TEAM HAVE BEEN TRAINING HARD, THEY'D HAVE TO BE MAD NOT TO AFTER GRYFFINDOR'S LAST MATCH."

Lee paused for a while and Madam Hooch Blew her Whistle; the two teams flew straight into the air.

"A RAVENCLAW CHASER TAKES THE QUAFFLE, BLUDGER COMING TOWARDS HER, SHE PASSES, RAVENCLAW ATTACKING THE GRYFFINDOR GOALS NOW, THEY'RE CERTAINLY PLAYING WELL TODAY BUT WILL ALL THE TRAINING PAY OFF, RAVENCLAW SHOOTS – EXCELLANT SAVE BY WOOD – HE PASSES TO A CHASER, SPINNETS FLYING DOWN THE PITCH, SHE PASSE – INTERCEPTED BY RAVENCLAW, ANOTHER PASS, ITS INTERCEPTED TOO, KATIE BELL WITH THE QUAFFLE NOW SHE SHOOTS, 10-0 TO GRYFFINDOR"

The match went on with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw both playing well, it was close, and Harry knew that everything depended on who caught the Snitch. He spotted a Flash of Gold and dived down towards the stands that the snitch was hovering above, when he spotted Ginny below him cheering he sped up encouraged until he noticed the large black dog besides her staring up at him and he forgot all about Quidditch.

He was brought quickly back to reality when the Weasley twins rushed towards him from either side and hit two bludgers away from him.

"Careful Harry, Stop staring at the crowd"

"Yeah, you were almost hit then, keep your eyes on the snitch"

Harry didn't need Lee's commentary to tell him he'd messed up but he still heard it, "THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER TOOK A DIVE, BUT HE SEEMED TO STOP SUDDENLY AND WAS ALMOST HIT BY BOTH BLUDGERS, IT LOOKS LIKE BLACK MIGHT HAVE BEEN DISTRACTED FOR A MOMENT THERE"

Ginny watched from below, _the idiot _she thought, _he almost got himself killed staring at Sirius_.

Harry flew off and circled the Pitch from high above; both teams had 90 points and were fighting hard to break the tie. He immediately flew forward when he saw the Ravenclaw Seeker move after something, _this is it, there's no way I can catch up, I lost the match by staring at Sirius_. The Ravenclaw seeker slowed and seemed to look around like he was lost. Harry let out a huge sigh of relief; he still had a chance to win Gryffindor the match.

He saw a little golden ball out of the corner of his eye and he was suddenly flying as fast as he could towards it, with the Ravenclaw seeker just behind him, he followed the Snitch down into the centre of the pitch and swerved to avoid the Quaffle as it flew past him, he just managed to dive under madam Hooch and continued after the snitch determined to reach it before the other seeker.

The Ravenclaw seeker was just behind him but Harry's Nimbus 2000 was the faster broom and he used all its speed to increase his lead. He was nearing the Snitch when a black ball came straight towards him ferociously fast. He rolled to his right to avoid the bludger and found himself once more right in front of the Ravenclaw Seeker, Harry saw the Snitch fly forward in a straight line and he decided to take a chance and hope his opponent was following him and couldn't see the Snitch.

He dove straight down and a glance back let him know the ravenclaw seeker had fallen for his trick, he flew towards the ground and he went faster than he ever had before, at the last moment he thought he could he pulled up and soared skywards. He heard a thud as the other seeker hit the ground and threw his hand around the golden ball in front of him.

As he returned to the ground he heard Lee Jordan's voice announcing above the cheering of the crowd that the final score was 280-120, and Oliver Wood seemed to lose any Sanity he had as he flew around screaming with delight.

..................................................................................................................................................................

The team was presented with the Quidditch Cup and Harry was taken with the rest of the team up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where someone had already managed to organise a great party. There were Bottles of Butterbeer and pumpkin fizz, and there was plenty of food as well as what looked like half of the sweets in Honeydukes. Harry suspected Fred and George had something to do with it.

After a few minutes of talking to people who were all intent on congratulating him Harry was a little bored with the party. The food and the music were good, but he felt that if he heard the words "Great Catch Harry" one more time he would murder somebody. It was like the whole house was unable to say anything else, apart from Ron who was still muttering "He can't have meant to do a Wronski Feint, it must have been a fluke". Harry hadn't known it was called a Wronski Feint but he had obviously meant to get rid of the other seeker, Ron was still bitter about being rescued by Harry and Ginny when they went after the Philosophers Stone.

Harry hadn't been able to push his way through the crowd toward Ginny but the constant attacks of people congratulating him had forced him against the wall next to the staircase. He said a quick "yeah, thanks Seamus" to the boy who had just praised his quidditch skills and bolted up the steps and into his dormitory. Grabbing his dad's cloak he rushed back downstairs and made his way over to Ginny invisibly.

"Hey Ginny"

"Harry! Harry where you?" He opened up his cloak and threw it around her as well,

"Well done!" she said, "I can't believe my brother, he keeps saying you didn't do that dive on purpose, the way he talks you'd think he was a professional seeker, I reckon he's just jealous but if he doesn't shut up soon I'm going to hex him"

"Come on, let's go outside, is Sirius still here?"

"No he went home, he told me to say hi though. Don't you want to stay for the party?"

"No, so far the only people who haven't just gone on about my catch are the rest of the team, and that's because they've all gone mental"

As Harry went out through the portrait hole and walked out onto the grounds with Ginny he finally began to feel the excitement of winning the Quidditch Cup. It was like he had been concentrating so much on winning that he hadn't enjoyed it when they did and he only just understood why everyone else was so enthusiastic. By the time they reached the lake Harry was ecstatic about the match and Ginny was perfectly content to talk to him about Quidditch.

As they stopped underneath the blossoming trees Harry felt the happiest he ever had in his life, he had just won the Quidditch Cup, he was about to go and live with Sirius and he was sat outside with Ginny enjoying a hot summers day. Even Voldemort couldn't ruin this moment, because just a few days earlier Harry had jumped in the way of a curse which bounced off him and killed Voldemort, although he had a feeling that the Dark Wizard would find a way of returning eventually.

It felt like his life was finally going right, no more Dursleys, no more Voldemort, just Quidditch, Sirius and Ginny for an entire summer, once the exams were over, of course.

That was when fate once more decided to make Harry's life miserable as gliding towards them from all directions were hundreds of black hooded dementors.

The hot summer's day suddenly became icy cold and a shiver ran down Harry's spine, the bright sunlight disappeared and darkness surrounded them as the dementors neared. The birds singing was drowned out by screams, screams Harry had heard too many times.

Ginny screamed and ran over to Harry who put his arms around her instinctively, "it's alright ginny, it's alright, we can both do the Patronus charm, somebody will see them" he whispered into her ear,

As he held her close to him the screams seemed to quieten but the dementors kept on coming closer, surrounding them. They were trapped in the centre of a black cloud of the foul creatures that were gliding towards them.

Ginny felt safer in Harry's arms for some inexplicable reason, she pulled her wand out of her pocket and started whispering the words quietly in anticipation, "_expecto Patronum, expecto Patronum", _as the dementors approached Harry raised his wand as well and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM"

Ginny immediately copied him and a wisp of silver shot out of her wand and hovered like mist next to Harry Formless Patronus.

The two weak shapes floated in front of the children as the dementors attacked, the hooded enemies stopped in front of the silver mist, unable to pass through it.

"_Yes" _Harry thought_, "if we can just hold them off long enough for someone to find us"_

The dementors gathered on the other side of the feeble silver barrier, and one of them slid out a dead hand from under its cloak and appeared to be trying to push Harry's Patronus aside, Harry watched in despair as the creatures continued to wait for the Patronus to fail.

One of the dementors began to lower its hood and Harry saw his Patronus flicker, it was barely hanging on. He noticed the light from Ginny's Patronus disappear and felt her collapse against him. He knew she was unconscious and he saw his Patronus finally die and the dementors moved close again.

"_This is it; I'm going to die because of these things that are supposed to be 'protecting' us from Sirius, Why can't I produce a better Patronus? I won the Quidditch cup; I'm going to live with Sirius" _

He raised his wand once more and saw a dementor right in front of it. Thinking of the moment right before the dementors came he shouted,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM"

A huge mass of silver shot out of his wand, it knocked the dementors back as they shrunk away from its light. Harry's protector reared and then charged around him pushing all the dementors away, as he watched it chase the last of the dementors across the lake Harry was certain it was a stag.

He lowered Ginny's unconscious body onto the ground and sat down, exhausted.

He almost thought he was imagining it when he heard someone shouting his name,

"Harry, Harry are you okay?"

He turned his head to see one of the Weasley Twins talking, with Professor McGonagall coming up behind him.

"Black, are you alright?" she asked ""Was it you who drove off the dementors?"

Harry just nodded, he felt too tired to do anything else. Fred, or George, Harry wasn't sure came closer and spotted Ginny,

"Harry! Is she –"

"She just feinted, she'll be okay"

"Here mate, have some chocolate"

The older boy passed Harry a chunk of the delicious food from Honeydukes and he felt better as soon as he ate it, "Thanks, why were they here"

"I expect they were attracted to the match again", McGonagall answered "The headmaster will want to know, I doubt he will let them stay after this"

The other twin was coming now, with Dumbledore, and the Professor went over to talk to him leaving Harry alone with the Weasleys,

"Now Harry,"

"George and I were wondering,"

"Where you had gone,"

"Then we noticed our sister was missing too,"

"So we came to see what you were doing,"

"Of course, we were a little distracted by the dementors,"

"But since you seem to have scared them off,"

"What _were_ you doing out here with Ginny?"

"We were just walking, why? Harry was confused; he didn't know what they meant,

"It doesn't matter, Why did you leave the party?" the Weasley twins said laughing, which was strange because Harry thought they had looked concerned when they asked what he was doing.

"People were annoying me, and it didn't really sink in that we'd won until I got back out here"

"That's okay then, you should have seen Ron, he's making a fool of himself again, telling us how he would make a better seeker" Fred said

"Yeah, it looked like he had drunk a little fire whiskey, of course, responsible older students such as ourselves made sure that _didn't _happen today"

Harry laughed but then Dumbledore came over to him,

"Harry, I would like to know where you learnt the Patronus Charm"

"Ginny and I found it in a textbook Sir" Harry found it hard to lie to the Professor but he didn't want to tell him about meeting moony.

"So you managed it without any help then"

"Yes Sir, but that was the first time I did it"

Harry wasn't sure what the headmaster was thinking but he seemed satisfied and woke Ginny up,

"H-harry, the dementors"

"They're gone"

"How?"

"I managed to make a Patronus"

"Really, what was it?"

"I think it was a stag"

"Wow"

"Ginny, have some chocolate" Fred handed Ginny the rest of his bar and the four children began walking up to the school,

"Mr Black" Professor McGonagall said as they walked away, "I think this deserves 20 points for Gryffindor"

The moment Ginny reached her bed she collapsed onto it and fell straight into a deep sleep.

Harry meanwhile climbed up to his own dormitory where he had to try and answer everyone's questions about the dementors before he finally made it into his bed.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry sat through the end of Term feast quite sadly, along with the rest of Gryffindor because Slytherin had won the house cup for the seventh Year in a row.

He noticed quite a few people were glaring in the direction of Ron, Neville and Hermione, who had now been released from the hospital wing. It seemed a lot of people felt that without them Gryffindor could have done better, and would not of ended the year with hundreds of points less than the other houses, which the Slytherins were happily pointing out.

Despite the disappointment Harry still enjoyed his last day at Hogwarts, and he couldn't wait to go and see Sirius again.

When the exam results were given out Harry was pleased to discover that he and Ginny had both done very well, Hermione however was distraught because she had barely done better than them. Harry couldn't help but laugh when she wasn't watching; He and Ginny had managed to do that well and still enjoy themselves, but she had worked madly to get her results. She seemed to think it was unfair that they had almost got the same marks.

Before he got off the train he said goodbye to Ginny, and they both promised to meet over the holidays.

He climbed off the Hogwarts Express and walked quickly to the barrier,

Once he was through it he made his way off the main platforms in Kings Cross and towards the underground station, he quickly bought a ticket with what little Muggle money he had and boarded a train for a station on the edge of London.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office smiling; he had just been informed that Harry had got on a Muggle train. He knew Harry didn't really have anywhere to go but the Dursleys, but after Ginny Weasley's speech in the hospital wing he had been worried that Harry might try and go somewhere else.

He was regretting inviting her to Hogwarts a year early, she was a powerful witch like her letter said, but they didn't normally move people up a year. He had hoped that having her as a friend would keep Harry happy and on the right path, but he hadn't even gone after the stone. Perhaps it would have been better to let Ronald Weasley try to befriend him, rather than allowing him to continue being friends with Ginny.

_Hermione Granger or Neville Longbottom might also make better friends, _he thought, _ neither of them question authority very much._

As much as he wished he had forced Harry to make different friends, it was too late now, at least the boy was going home to his relatives, _why else would he use a Muggle train_.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry stepped off the train and walked out of the station, as soon as he got into the car park he was greeted by a big black dog that led him to a motorcycle between two big cars.

Sirius transformed and gave Harry a hug as soon as he became human again,

"Hi Harry, how has school been?"

"Hi Sirius, it's been alright, apart from the Dementors, and Voldemort. My last Quidditch Match was amazing."

"James would have been proud, come on we've got quite a way to go"

He climbed onto the bike and Harry got on behind him, when Sirius pressed a small silver button on the bike and it became invisible, before rising up into the air, Harry got a feeling that he was going to have a great summer....

* * *


End file.
